Still Seeing You
by BoNora4ever
Summary: "Still Seeing You" is Part Two of my historical Bo and Nora fiction from the 1940's. The story unfolds in the summer of 1947 with Bo and Nora still living on the Buchanan Ranch in Texas with their daughter, Lilli, who is now two-and-a-half years old. This story and it's characters will be better understood if you have read Part One, "I'll Be Seeing You".
1. Chapter 1

**Still Seeing You**

Prologue

May, 2002

A feverish Nora set the antibiotics and glass of water on her nightstand and crawled into bed. She had been miserable throughout this long day. What started out as a simple headache had turned into what she was experiencing now...fever, chills, body aches, cough.

She left the office early and was thankful that Larry Wolek was able to squeeze her into his busy appointment schedule. She was also thankful that Mary Ann was able to care for 3-year-old Matthew until Bo returned later that evening.

She popped the antibiotics Larry had given her and curled up under the covers. She was chilling in spite of the warm pajamas and socks she was wearing and the pile of blankets she had pulled up high under her chin. But she was completely exhausted, and soon…

drifted off…

into a very peaceful slumber…

 **Chapter One**

 **August, 1947**

"But, why Mommy? Why doesn't he have one?"

Nora nestled her chin into Lilli's auburn curls and answered patiently, "Because Hickory is a horse, sweetie, not a unicorn. Horses don't have horns. Only unicorns have horns."

They were snuggled in the rocking chair in Lilli's room doing their nightly routine of reading a bedtime story. It was getting late and Nora was tired. Lilli, however, was not. Nora patiently tried to answer the incessant questions of a two-year-old.

"I want a unycorn, Mommy. Can we get one?"

Nora shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm afraid we can't. Unicorns are only in books...you can't find them anymore."

Lilli thought on this news for only a few moments before quipping, "I'll tell Papaw. He'll find me one."

Nora snuggled her daughter close and smiled indulgently at the faith she had in her Grandpa. Yes, if there was any way Asa Buchanan could make this dream come true for Lilli, he would certainly do so. He adored his little granddaughter. Her wish was his command. She was thankful that some of Lilli's dreams could _not_ be brought to reality or she would be a very spoiled child indeed.

As they turned the page of the book, Nora glanced up to see Bo leaning against the doorframe watching them. Their eyes met and they smiled.

"Hi," Bo said quietly to his love.

"Hi yourself," she voiced softly back, then whispered to her daughter, "Who's that, Lilli?" as she nodded toward the door.

"Daaddy!" Lilli exclaimed excitedly sliding from Nora's lap to the floor. She ran in her jammies, curls bouncing, to where Bo knelt with open arms.

"Bo," Nora said quietly, "please don't wind her up...it's bedtime."

"I won't," he assured her before pulling Lilli close.

"How's my Lillikins? I've missed you today!" he said snuggling her close. "Mmmm… You smell _sooo_ good! Did you just get a bath?"

"Mmhmm," answered Lilli bobbing her head, "with Mommy...and bubbles."

"Bubbles and Mommy too...well, you _are_ a lucky girl," Bo said glancing at Nora.

" _You_ need a baff, Daddy. You smell like Hickry," she said with her nose crinkled in distaste.

Bo laughed. "I do. I know. I've been with the horses a lot tonight. And... guess what," he said quietly looking into her cherub face.

"What?" she whispered, her big blue eyes shining.

"There's a surprise in the barn. I'll show it to you tomorrow," he whispered back.

"Is it a unycorn?" she whispered again, her eyes big.

"A unicorn?" he asked peering over her shoulder at Nora with a questioning look.

"Our story tonight was about a unicorn," Nora filled him in quietly. "Now she wants one."

"Oh," Bo nodded then turned his attention back to Lilli. "Nope, it's not a unicorn, but it's just as special. It's a _baby_ horse."

" _A baby?_ " she asked. "Is it a filwy or a cote?"

Bo looked at her incredulously, "What do you know about fillies and colts?"

"Papaw says filwies are geerls and cotes are boys. Me and mommy...we's filwies. You and Papaw are cotes," she said knowingly.

"That's exactly right," Bo replied, laughing. "You are _so_ smart." He hugged her closer before finishing, "This one is a colt."

"I wanna see 'im!" she said bouncing in her Daddy's arms.

"Not tonight. He's tired, but tomorrow morning Daddy will eat pancakes with you and then I'll take you to see him. Right now it's bedtime, right Mommy?"

"That's right," Nora said, rising. "Get your Lamby and I'll tuck you in."

"Give Daddy a kiss first...Mmmm, that was good," Bo said as she obliged. Then to Nora, "Should I give you a kiss too, or...will you still be awake after I clean up?"

"I'll try to be awake," she said giving him a soft smile.

"I won't be long," he told Nora. "Goodnight, Lilli," he said as he left the room.

"'Night, Daddy," she replied.

She scrambled into her crib before Nora lowered the side.

"Lilli!" Nora gently scolded. "You should wait for Mommy to help you in. You'll fall over the edge climbing in like that."

"I can do it. I'm a big geerl," said Lilli.

"That may be, but I don't want you to get hurt. You listen to Mommy." She covered her with a light blanket and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Lillikins," she said more gently. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Lilli snuggled with Lamby. "Night, mommy."

Turning off the light, Nora made a mental note to talk to Bo about replacing Lilli's crib with a bed. She went to their room and laid down to read until Bo could join her. It was there that he found her, book on her chest, sleeping soundly when he returned to their room. He was disappointed. They hadn't spent any time together of late. They were short of ranch hands and it had been so busy. For several days he had been gone from sunup til bedtime.

He quietly slipped the book from her chest and put it on the bedside table before turning off the lamp. He slid into bed beside her. She stirred and curled up close to him, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I tried…"

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. I'll just wake you up early in the morning. How's that?" he asked quietly.

"Perfect," she whispered before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Bo was a man of his word; and, as the first rays of the sun slanted across their bed, he awakened Nora with warm kisses on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, and they welcomed the day with some equally-warm and much-needed loving.

Bo was still atop Nora nuzzling her neck when she turned her head to find a wide-eyed Lilli standing beside the bed.

Startled by the child's presence, she said, "Lilli!"

Bo quickly rolled to his side of the bed. "Lilli...what are you doing up, honey?!"

"It's morning. I waked up! I wanna come in the bed with you." She reached her arms toward Bo who usually lifted her into their bed for some morning cuddles and conversation. Not this time.

Nora interrupted. "Where's your Lamby, honey?"

"Lamby!" cried Lilli, startled that she had left him behind.

"Go get Lamby and then you can come in with us," Bo said buying them some time.

As Lilli hurried back to her room, Bo and Nora scoured the bed for undershorts and nightgown. Quickly they donned their nightclothes before Lilli came bouncing back into their room and then into their bed. They looked at each other and giggled at the unexpected surprises of parenthood.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lilli, wearing Daddy's cowboy hat, scampered ahead of Bo and Nora as they headed to the stables after breakfast. After observing her jumping on and off every rock and stump and fence she encountered, Bo shook his head.

"I don't know how you keep up with her. She's a ball of unharnessed energy."

"She takes after her Daddy. You're pretty 'unharnessed' yourself when the mood strikes you," she replied giving him a flirtatious glance and squeezing his hand.

He grinned at her. "If you're referring to my ardent behaviour this morning, I couldn't help myself...I've been missing you."

"I've been missing you too," she said leaning her head against his arm as they walked hand-in-hand. "So what are we going to do about that? This dawn-to-dusk work schedule of yours has been going on for over a month now. Last night was the first time in a week or more that you were home before Lilli was tucked in."

"I know. I'm sorry, honey. I really am. Asa has been telling me he's going to hire some new ranch hands. Once he does, I'll be able to work more regular hours. Then I'll be home more in the evenings."

At that point, Lilli started climbing the fence slats on the bull's corral.

"Lilli!" Bo shouted. "Stay away from that fence!"

She twirled around but stayed on the fence. "Why?"

He hurried ahead and scooped her into his arms. "I'll show you why. See that big animal way over there?" he asked pointing into the distance. "That's Samson. He's a bull, and bulls are mean. Never ever climb on Samson's fence. You hear me?"

Lilli looked at the huge bull in the distance. "K," she murmured quietly staring at the brute.

"Okay. Good. Now, come on. Daddy will show you the baby horse."

Nora, with Bo carrying Lilli, entered the cool stable. They were greeted with soft whinnies and the sweet smell of hay. They looked into Daisy's stall.

"There's the Mommy," said Bo quietly. "And there…" he began…

"It's the baby!" Lilli squealed excitedly. "I see 'im, Daddy! I see 'im! I wanna pet 'im! Can I? Can I pet 'im?!"

"Shhh...listen," Bo said quietly, grinning at her enthusiasm. "I'm going to take you in to see the baby, but you have to be quiet. If you aren't quiet, you will make the mommy nervous and she won't want us close to the baby…"

Nora interrupted, "Bo, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked uncertainly.

"It will be fine, honey. Daisy has had foals before and she's always been alright with us handling them. She's very gentle. Come on."

Bo opened the door to Daisy's stall and let them in. He spoke softly to Daisy as he made his way closer.

"Hey, Daisy girl, you have company. Ahhh...pretty girl," he crooned as he began petting her forehead and shoulders.

Lilli's blue eyes were wide as she looked at the horse.

"Do you want to pet her?" Bo asked quietly. "She's nice like Hickory."

Lilli nodded and reached out her tiny hand. Bo guided her hand to Daisy's forehead where it was safe to pet her. Lilli smiled under the big brim of her Daddy's hat.

Bo continued to talk softly to Daisy as he slowly approached the colt. He heard her snort and whinny, but soothed her. As he got closer to the colt, he stooped low with Lilli beside him. Bo gently caressed the star on the colt's forehead and then helped Lilli do the same.

She grinned at the colt. Bo grinned at her. Nora watched from just inside the stall.

"Do you like him?" Bo asked quietly watching her eyes glow.

"Mmhmm," she said softly. "He's nice."

"Yes, he is. What do you think we should name him?" he asked her. When Lilli didn't reply, he asked Nora.

"Well...he has a star marking on his forehead, but 'Star' is too common. How about...'Comet' " she suggested.

"That's a good name," he agreed. "Comet it is then."

After a few more moments he said, "Time to tell Comet goodbye, Lilli. We have to go now. Daddy needs to work."

"Bye," Lilli said quietly waving at the colt.

As they were leaving the stables, Bo noticed an unfamiliar truck backing up with a load of baled straw. The driver shut down the engine and two men jumped out.

Upon seeing Bo, the driver shouted, "Mornin'!"

Bo didn't recognize the man who proceeded to introduce himself.

"Name's Chet Palmer. I'm one of the new hands hired by Mr. Buchanan. This is my brother, Tate."

"Chet, Tate," Bo nodded. "It's good to meet you both," he said extending his hand. "I'm Bo Buchanan, Asa Buchanan's son. This is Mrs. Buchanan, and this is our daughter, Lilli."

"Good to meet ya'll," said Chet shaking Bo's hand. He removed his hat before nodding at Nora. Then, "Hi little lady," he said to Lilli who greeted him with a stare. Tate shook Bo's hand and quietly nodded.

Bo showed them both around the stables familiarizing them with where supplies were kept and indicating where the straw should be stacked before he returned to Nora.

As they started unloading the straw, Chet saw Bo tousle Lilli's hair and give Nora a lingering kiss. She ran her hand along his cheek and said something; Chet couldn't tell what, but he could tell she was teasing him by the look in her eyes and the way he ran his hand around her hips and leaned in for another kiss. Then Nora took Lilli by the hand and headed back toward the house with the child half skipping beside her.

There was something about Nora Buchanan that seemed familiar to Chet. He couldn't quite put a finger on it...but he enjoyed the view as he watched them depart.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was a very warm evening, nearly dusk, when Nora and Miss Maggie sipped their iced tea on the back patio. Tom, Maggie's son, and his wife, Helen, had just left with their children. Nora had helped with the kitchen clean up...it gave her something to do since Bo hadn't returned home yet. Besides, she enjoyed the company of the ladies although it made her miss her friends in Chicago all the more.

Lilli played nearby with a kitten that had wandered from one of the barns to the house. It was a roly poly kitten, gray with white whiskers, very playful and very tolerant of the little girl's hands.

Lilli looked pleadingly at Nora again. "But Mommy, he _nees_ me. Can I keep 'im?"

Nora looked into the blue eyes and repeated for what seemed like the millionth time, "No Lilli. We can't keep him in the house. He has a mommy in the barn and she will be missing him. Now please don't ask me again. The answer is 'no'."

"I'll ask Papaw," she heard the child say under her breath.

Maggie glanced at Nora's profile. She noticed that her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her forehead.

"Are you alright, Miss Nora? Do you have a headache?" Maggie asked.

Nora shook her head. "No, I'm fine...it's just...it's been a long day, that's all."

"A long day with a rough start," Maggie said knowingly. "Just so you know, it's affecting Bo too."

Nora looked at Maggie. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean the argument you had this morning. I couldn't hear what was said, but I thought I heard arguing. Then when Bo came to breakfast and grabbed just a biscuit and a beer before storming out the door...well, that confirmed it."

Nora looked at Maggie. "He took beer for breakfast?" she asked grimacing.

"Yes, ma'am," Maggie confirmed.

Nora smirked and shook her head.

Maggie continued, "I know what you're going through, Miss Nora, and so does Helen. We all know ranch life is hard, especially this time of year when there is so much to be done. It should be getting better now that Mr. Buchanan has hired some extra ranch hands. Once the roundup and branding is done, things will slow down. Then we'll have the barbecue to celebrate. Be patient...there's light at the end of the tunnel," she finished.

"I know," Nora replied. "I just think it has been worse this year since we have been so short of help. I know it isn't Bo's fault. I guess I'm being selfish. I just...I miss him that's all."

"Well, why don't you tell him?" Maggie encouraged squeezing Nora's hand. "The best part of a fight is the making up, I always said. There he is now riding in on Hickory. Why don't I bathe Miss Lilli and tuck her in for the night while you go on out there and spend some time with your husband?"

Nora watched Bo as he rode toward the stable. "Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"I insist," said Maggie. "I don't want Bo having a beer with his breakfast in the morning. I'm counting on you not to let that happen."

Nora looked at Maggie. "It won't," she promised with a conspiratorial smile.

Maggie squeezed her hand again.

"Lilli, come see Mommy," Nora said as she stood.

Lilli ran to Nora carrying the tolerant kitten under it's armpits.

"Give me the kitty, honey. I'm going to take him back to the barn to be with his mommy and brothers and sisters."

When Lilli began whining, Nora stopped her. "No. No tears. He has to stay with his mommy. But, we can go visit him anytime in the barn," she said gently. "I'll take you there to play with him, okay? Give him a hug and give Mommy a kiss." Lilli did both. "Now, Miss Maggie is going to give you a bath and tell you a story tonight, so be good for her, okay?"

"K," answered Lilli. Nora gave Lilli a kiss and the little girl took Maggie's outstretched hand.

"I love you, Lilli." Then, "Thank you, Maggie," Nora said holding the kitten in her arms.

"You're welcome, honey," Maggie replied.

The last thing Nora heard as she headed toward the barn was Lilli's piping voice, "Is da story about a unycorn?"

"Goodness no, Child! This story is about some tigers. I used to tell it to your Daddy when he was a little boy. Let's get a glass of milk and a warm bath, then I'll tell it to you."

* * *

Nora deposited the kitten in the barn, but it kept trying to follow her back out the door. After putting him back three times, she _ran_ to the door to escape. That's when she heard laughter behind her.

"Ohhh!" she shrieked, hand to her chest. "Who's there?!"

A light string was pulled and the glare of the bare bulb exposed her company. It was Chet Palmer. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Buchanan," Palmer grinned. "I didn't mean to scare you. Looks like you're having some problems with this one," he said scooping up the kitten.

Nora smiled and shook her head. "Yes...I can't seem to get rid of the little guy. He seems to have taken a liking to me."

"That's perfectly understandable," Chet said with a grin. He could see his remark had made her uncomfortable, so he added, "He knows you're a nice lady, so he just wants to follow you home."

"Well…he has to stay here, so...could you just...hold onto him until I get out the door and on my way?" she asked pointing toward the door.

"Be happy to. I'll just see if I can find his mama. And again...I'm sorry that I startled you." Chet smiled. Nora couldn't help noticing how his smile put crinkles around his eyes which were a mesmerizing green.

"Oh…." Nora waved a hand at him. "It's no problem. I guess I'm just a little jumpy in dark barns," she said with wide eyes. "Thanks for your help with the kitten."

"You're welcome, ma'am," Chet said amiably as she once again headed toward the barn door.

At that moment, Tate Palmer stepped from the darkness of the haymow.

"Hello, Tate," said Nora.

"Ma'am," Tate nodded.

"Have a good night...both of you," Nora finished as she exited the barn.

Nora walked away from the barn rubbing her arms. She felt a chill even on this balmy night. She made her way from the barn to the stable at a brisk pace. She couldn't wait to be in the arms of Bo.

* * *

When Nora entered the dusty stable, she found Bo's hat thrown on a bench inside the door. Putting it on, she quietly followed the glow of the light to the open door of Hickory's stall.

She leaned against the door frame and watched Bo as he worked...hanging up the saddle, filling the feed, pitchforking fresh straw. His shirt hung open to the waist, his hair was tousled, and he was sweaty and dirty, but still…he looked so good to her.

Finally, she spoke in a soft voice. "Hi Cowboy."

He looked up suddenly, surprised to find her there, and brushed his hair back with his hand. "Hey, Red...what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" he questioned, grinning.

She smiled back. "Well...I'm just looking to spend some time with a handsome cowboy," she said with a shrug. "Have you seen any around these parts?"

Bo's eyes met hers, then he looked down at his sweaty self. "Sorry, ma'am," he said in his best John Wayne voice, "All the handsome cowboys rode outa here awhile ago. I'm all that's left here, and I'm...a pretty dirty cowboy as you can see."

"Well…" She mosied over close to him and ran her hand from his abdomen up across his chest and around his neck. "Actually...I think you're just what I'm looking for…"

Bo watched her mouth as she pulled him close. "Then I'm at your service ma'am," he murmured before she claimed his mouth for a stimulating kiss.

He pulled back to look at her after the kiss.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"If you'll forgive me," she responded. "I'm sorry, Bo," she said quietly, playing with his shirt front.

"I'm sorry too, Red," he said leaning his forehead against hers. "I've been miserable all day."

"That's probably because you drank beer for breakfast," she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck for another kiss.

He returned her kisses then buried his face in her neck. "Mmmm...where's Lilli?" he whispered nibbling her earlobe.

"Maggie is tucking her in tonight," Nora murmured. "So...we don't have to hurry home." She slid her hands under his shirt, pulled him closer, and whispered in his ear, "Would there happen to be any...vacancies in this inn?"

"We'll find one," he said releasing her quickly, grabbing the lantern, and pulling her by the hand. "Right this way, Little Lady…"

Nora giggled as he hurriedly pulled her to a vacant stall. He hastily forked and fluffed a bed of fresh straw before pulling off his shirt and pulling her down with him. They made love hungrily with only the music of soft whinnies, stomping hooves, and crickets chirping outside in the warm, night air.

* * *

Lantern light cast a soft glow across their bodies as they lay together after. Nora was telling Bo about the frustrations of her day when she noticed he was smiling.

"What?!" she asked him raising her head off his chest. "Why are you smiling like that? I don't find any of this amusing."

Bo started chuckling, "It's not what you're telling me, honey, it's you." He pulled a piece of straw from her tangled hair. "You look like a scarecrow with that straw in your hair...a _beautiful_ scarecrow," he added quickly. He lifted her chin with his hand and smiled. "I love you, Red."

"I love you too," she replied covering him again with kisses.

Neither of them noticed that the crickets had ceased their chirping as crickets will do when an intruder is present. Neither realized that eyes were squinting to see through the wooden slats of the stable wall, that those same eyes had witnessed their entire love scene...from disrobing to climax...and that a jaw was clenched at the sight of their tangled bodies lying together in the lamplight…

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **September, 1947**

"You could sit over here closer to me, you know. You act like we're old married people or something," Bo said as the truck carried them away from the Buchanan ranch for a night out.

Nora scooted across the truck seat close to Bo.

August had rolled into September, and Bo and Nora were on their way to Brannigan's Ranch for the barn dance. Neighboring rancher, Ed Brannigan, held a dance in his barn the first Saturday of every month April through September. It all began when some local men started meeting in Brannigan's barn to play music together. Then their wives began bringing potluck dishes to add food to the fun, and a tradition began. Bo and Nora hadn't been to the dance for several months because Bo had been too busy; but with the new ranch hands hired, Bo was able to get away. He glanced at Nora as the truck left a trail of dust on the gravel road between the highway and the barn.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" he asked her.

"Gorgeous? Well...no. You said 'pretty' the last time. So, now it's gorgeous? I like that," she said kissing his neck.

He smiled. "It's good to see your legs...I'm so used to seeing you in blue jeans now. The sight of those legs and you nibbling my neck makes me want to pull this truck over somewhere. Maybe I will on the way home…"

"Ooooh...that sounds like fun. Is that a promise Mr. Buchanan?" she whispered, eyes sparkling.

He glanced at her with longing eyes. He loved it when she was flirtatious like this. It made him want to…

But his thoughts were interrupted as a black truck sped past them leaving them in a cloud of thick dust.

"Damn!" Bo sputtered. "What's the big hurry!?"

Nora squinted through the dust. "Is that the Palmer brothers' truck?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think it is," Bo replied.

Nora continued, "I'm surprised they got everything done in time to come to this tonight."

"Well," Bo responded, "they _are_ good workers. They've been a great help around the place."

"They're a little...unique though, aren't they?" Nora queried.

"How do you mean?" Bo asked.

"Oh...well...Tate is just so quiet...and then Chet...well, he's almost _too_ friendly...ya know?"

"No, I don't know," Bo said, instantly alert and casting a glance her way. "Too friendly? Has he been inappropriate or…?"

"No! No, not really. I don't know...they are just complete opposites, that's what I'm trying to say...I just…"

But the conversation was cut off abruptly as they parked the truck and someone shouted, "Bo Buchanan! Howdy! How you been?"

* * *

It had been a long time since Bo and Nora had been dancing, so after enjoying the buffet, they spent the rest of the evening in each others' arms. The boys played a lot of country love songs, _Bouquet of Roses, I'll Hold You In My Heart,_ and _Yellow Rose of Texas,_ as well as some sentimental favorites such as _Moonlight Serenade_ and _I'll Be Seeing You._ When they began _Moonlight In Vermont_ Nora giggled.

"Never thought I'd hear this song at a Texas barn dance," she whispered to Bo.

"I think the boys are just trying to keep everybody happy. Wish they would play _Sentimental Journey,"_ he whispered back looking into her eyes.

She smiled and buried her head in his neck.

Across the room, Chet watched as he took another swig of his beer. The resemblance was uncanny...the willowy body, red hair, brown eyes…

His eyes roamed over her as he polished off that beer and asked for something stronger...some whisky.

He heard a voice beside him. "Chet?"

Turning, Chet saw Joe Rawlins by his side, an old friend from high school.

"Hey, Chet," Joe continued, "I thought it was you. Someone told me you were...uh...out...and doing better. Glad to hear it…"

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm fine," he said keeping his eyes on Bo and Nora.

Joe went on, "I understand what you've been through...been there myself...so, if you ever just need to spill your guts or anything, give me a call...we can get out, have a beer or two...shoot the breeze…"

Chet didn't respond. Joe's eyes went across the room in the direction of Chet's glazed watch. When Chet didn't speak again, Joe said, "Well… guess I'll see ya around then... Don't be a stranger…"

Chet nodded.

After Joe left, Chet ordered another shot of whisky. When he turned around, he noticed Nora standing alone. Bo wasn't with her. He casually made his way toward her.

"Enjoying your evenin', Mrs. Buchanan?" he asked.

"Oh...Hi, Chet. Yes, I am. It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Good music, good eats...doesn't get much better than this. Unless…..well...would you like to dance? Bo wouldn't mind, would he...just a little dance between friends?"

Nora hesitated. She glanced around hoping to see Bo reappear. But he didn't. _Oh, why not?_ she told herself. _He's just being friendly...I think..._

She accepted, and Chet put a hand on her waist. They made friendly small talk about the music, the weather, the ranch. It was nothing to Nora, but Chet was taking in everything about her from the way her hair fell along her face, to her scent, to her small waist against his hand. It was just like… _Ellie_ he thought.

Across the room, Tate watched his brother as he danced with Nora. It was almost like revisiting the past...something he knew neither of them should do.

Bo tapped Chet on the shoulder. "I'm back," he said simply.

"Yes sir, here ya go," he said releasing Nora. "Thank you, ma'am," Chet nodded before heading back to the bar.

Bo pulled Nora back into his arms. "How did that happen?" he asked, swaying to the music.

Nora shrugged. "He asked and I didn't know how to say 'no'," she replied.

"Like this," Bo said forming a circle with his mouth and slowly voicing the word 'No'.

"Hmmm. Is that how it's done, Mr. Buchanan? I wasn't sure since I'm so accustomed to saying the word 'yes'." She smiled at him with wide eyes. "Besides," she continued, "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left me here all alone. Where did you go anyway?"

Before he could answer, she heard a familiar tune.

"Listen to that," Bo murmured looking into her eyes. "I think they're playing our song."

"Did you have anything to do with this, Bo Buchanan?" she asked as he twirled her to the opening bars of _Sentimental Journey._

"Maybe," he replied pulling her closer. "Do you remember, Mrs. Buchanan, the first time we danced to this song?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I do...my partner had a black eye as I recall...but, he was very charming and handsome, so I let him walk me home." She smiled just inches from his face. "And I think..." she murmured, "that I'll let him take me home again tonight…"

Bo let out a sigh as he twirled her to the music.

"What's wrong," she asked him quietly.

"Nothing...nothing at all," he said looking into her eyes. "Is it getting hot in here?" he asked suddenly.

She chuckled quietly. "A little bit, yes," she whispered.

"I have a plan," he said still gazing into her eyes. "We'll finish this dance because I requested the song; but I'm going to dance us close to the door, and when the song is over, we'll make a hasty exit. What do you say?"

"I'll follow your lead."

They danced close to the door; and, on the final notes of the song, they slipped out, Bo dragging a giggling Nora by the hand. They jumped into the truck cab where Bo gave Nora a kiss that promised more to come before he backed the truck out and headed toward the highway.

Chet observed it all as he slumped in his truck seat with a bottle of booze. Hours later he was awakened as Tate approached the truck.

"There you are!" Tate said angrily. "I've been searchin' all over for you!"

"Well, ya foun' me," Chet slurred drunkenly.

"And you're in fine shape! Give me the keys. I'll drive."

Chet tossed the keys at his brother and took another swig from his bottle before sliding over and slumping back in the corner to sleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

On a sunny evening in late September, Nora and Lilli made yet another trip to the barn to see the kittens. Lilli ran ahead of Nora, curly ponytail bouncing, leading the way. She knew the path well. They had traveled it many times.

The barn door squeaked as Nora rolled it open revealing the cool semi-darkness and the sweet smell of hay. It was a welcome reprieve from the heat of the day.

"There's one, Mommy!" Lilli squealed scrambling toward a fleeing kitty.

Quickly her little face went from joy to a frown.

"He runned away…" she said, brows furrowed.

Nora smiled and picked her up. "Well, sweetie, you have to approach them quietly. Come on. We'll find one."

As they rounded a corner, they saw Tate Palmer carrying water to a large box.

"Hello, Tate," Nora said when she saw him.

"Ma'am," he replied.

"We're on a kitten hunt. Have you seen any?" she asked.

"I saw a few, but they scattered when I came in. Sorry." Then he added, "Does she like puppies?" indicating Lilli.

"You have puppies in that box?"

"Yes, ma'am. Border collie pups. Mr. Buchanan wanted another. He asked me to bring them by today."

"You want to see some puppies?" Nora asked Lilli.

She bobbed her head up and down and squirmed to get out of Nora's arms.

"Just look at them. Don't pick them up," Nora told her before putting her down.

Lilli made a beeline for the box. As she looked in, seven puppies bounced against the side of the box in an effort to get to their little playmate.

"Can I hode one? I wanna hode one, Mommy!" she squealed excitedly.

Nora turned to Tate, "Do they bite?" she asked for his ears only.

"Well, they will nibble ma'am. They're puppies. They like to chew. But they won't hurt her. If it's ok, I'll get one out for her…"

"Sure," Nora said. Then to Lilli, "Sit down then, Lilli. Mr. Tate is going to let you hold one."

She sat down immediately next to the box where Tate put a squirming puppy in her arms. Lilli squealed as the puppy wriggled in her lap until he could lick her giggling face. Nora watched with a smile.

Lilli was hanging onto the edge of the box as she fell back against the straw where the puppy continued his quest. As she fell back, the side of the box bent enough to release the other six puppies which now bounced and bounded around her too. The sight of wriggling puppies and giggling girl greeted Asa Buchanan as he entered the barn.

"Well, look at that!" he said with a wide grin. "What's going on in here?!"

"Pa..p..aw!" Lilli sputtered trying to sit up as the scrambling puppies licked her face. Finally on her feet, she ran to her Grandpa's arms where he lifted her high in the air.

"Hey! How's my favorite little filly?" he asked her. "What's this?" he asked tugging her pony tail gently. "You have a tail like Hickory!"

"No, dat's _my_ tail, Papaw. Mommy made it."

"She did?! Well, it's very pretty. You have a kiss for your old Papaw?"

She obliged, then wriggled to get down again.

"Look, Papaw! Puppies!"

"I know! You gonna help Papaw pick out his new dog?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Well, get it done, Lilli. It's almost bath time," Nora said.

"Oh, come on Nora. I just got home. Let her stay up a little later. If you want to go back to the house, go ahead. I'll bring her back with me," Asa encouraged.

Nora hesitated a moment. "Alright. But, not too much longer, okay?"

"Fine," he said waving her away with a hand.

As Nora turned to go, she heard Lilli's excited voice. "I like dis one, Papaw!"

"Oh! Well that _is_ a nice one! Floppy ears and a long tail. I like him too!"

* * *

Nora made her way back to the ranch house slowly. She needed a few moments to be alone with her thoughts. They weighed heavily upon her this evening in spite of her efforts to drive them away. But time alone was not to be had as she heard the pounding of hooves behind her.

"All alone, Little Lady?"

Nora turned to find Bo astride Hickory.

"Hi Beautiful," he said flashing that adorable grin she loved so much.

"Hi," she answered quietly.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, "Where's Lilli?"

"Well, Lilli is with Asa in the barn. She's helping him choose a new puppy. And I'm just making my way back to the house. If you're finished for the day, I'll wait and we can walk together."

"Not quite finished, but almost," Bo said. "I still need to lock up the west gate...why don't you come with me? Looks like we'll have a beautiful sunset tonight."

She shook her head. "No thank you. I'm not in the mood for one of your bat-out-of-hell rides. I'll walk."

He gave her a look. "What if I promise to rein it in a bit."

She laughed. "You're not good at reining it in."

He smirked, "Well...I could take that as a compliment…"

When she started walking again, he mumbled to himself, "or not…"

He followed her on the horse, "Did I do or say something? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she said defensively. She stopped when she realized how sharp she sounded. "I'm sorry. It's not you."

When she looked up at him he noticed tears in her eyes. He dismounted Hickory and took her hand in his. "We're going to watch the sunset." he said quietly. "Come on."

He helped her mount the horse, then he swung himself into the saddle behind her. He was true to his word, and they had an easy ride to the west gate where the sunset was as amazing as he had anticipated...shades of pink and orange beyond the silhouettes of the native pines.

"Look at that, honey," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. "Only in Texas do you see sunsets like that. Ever see a prettier one in Chicago?"

"No, never," she admitted. "But...I've also never seen a beautiful winter's day since I've moved to Texas," she returned.

"Okay...guess you got me there." He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "So...what's on your mind, Red? You're not yourself tonight…"

She basked in the comfort of his arms for a few moments before speaking. "I got a letter from Rita today...she told me that Reuven Berkovich passed away suddenly...they say it was his heart."

"Ohhh...I'm sorry, honey. I hate to hear that. I liked Mr. Berkovich…"

"Me too...I owe my life to him...and Lilli's," she said in a choked voice. "He saved our lives, you know…"

"I know, honey. I've thanked him several times for that and for watching out for you while I was overseas...He was a good man."

"He was," she agreed in a voice choked with emotion.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Bo continued, "So...how are Rita and Vinnie?"

"Sounds like they're doing very well," Nora said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Vinnie is opening up a second restaurant across town. I guess business is booming since he added pizza to the menu."

"I can see why...it's delicious."

Nora grew quiet again before adding, "And Rita is pregnant again...due in early November..."

Bo looked surprised. "Really?! That surprises me. How old is little Sal? Seems like they just had him."

"He's thirteen-months," Nora told him.

"Well...they're going to be close. Rita will be a busy woman."

"Yes, she will," Nora agreed playing with Bo's hand.

Silence fell between them.

Moments later, Nora broke that silence, "Bo?"

"What, honey?"

Nora sighed. "Don't you think it strange that we haven't had a second child yet? Lilli is two-and-a-half…Have you even thought about it?"

"Sure I've thought about it," he shrugged. "Sometimes it just...takes awhile I guess…"

"It didn't take awhile with Lilli. I got pregnant on our honeymoon, remember?... I'm beginning to wonder if something is wrong."

"Now don't start worrying...I really don't think anything is wrong. It's obvious that we can make babies. Look at Lilli...beautiful and smart. What's wrong is that we haven't spent enough time together lately. And there is only a small window of time each month when you can get pregnant...looks like we're just not hitting the right time…"

Nora turned to look at him. "How do you know so much about fertility?" she queried.

"I'm a rancher...we do some breeding. Why do you think we have Samson around?"

Nora didn't respond.

Bo held her tighter. "I don't want you to worry about this," he said quietly. "When the time is right, I'm sure it will happen." He pressed his lips against her neck. She loved the warmth of him. "Why don't we…" he whispered into her ear, "go home right now and start working on this? Want to?"

Nora rested her hand against his cheek. "Yes, I do," she whispered, "Let's go home…"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **October, 1947**

"Okay now, KICK! KICK HARD, LILLI!"

Lilli held Bo's hands tight as she kicked her legs behind her splashing water so high it was sprinkling Nora on the dock.

It was a month later, late October, but still very hot in Texas. Branding was done, fences repaired, cattle to market, and everything ready for the winter months. The annual Buchanan Barbeque was scheduled for the next day. The ranch had been a busy place; but, finally, Bo had time to get away with his family. He took them to the lake on the eastern side of the ranch where Lilli and Bo played in the water while Nora enjoyed the sun.

"See, Mommy? See? I'm shwimming!"

"Yes, you are!" Nora acknowledged. "Good job, Sweet Pea!"

At that moment, Lilli's head dipped under the water. She came up wide-eyed and sputtering. Bo pulled her into his arms, laughing at her expression.

"My nose! I don't like dat!" she complained to her daddy.

"Oh. You're alright. Daddy had you the whole time."

She clung to his neck with a frown. Bo leaned his forehead against hers and frowned back. Blue eyes met and they giggled.

"Whose girl are you," Bo asked quietly.

"Daddy's geerl," she whispered back.

"I knew it!" Bo said holding her tight. "You hear that, Mommy? She's Daddy's girl!"

Nora's mouth popped open in mock surprise, "Lillikins! I thought you were _my_ girl!"

Lilli giggled. This was a game they played often. Before the game could continue, Nora said, "Here comes Tom's truck. How did he know we were here?"

"I told Maggie we would be swimming. Guess she told him," Bo answered.

The truck doors opened and Tom, Helen, and their children tumbled out. Tom was carrying a picnic basket which he handed to Helen as he shouted to Bo.

"Mama told me I was supposed to deliver this picnic out here before we ran to town. Helen and I are taking the kids for an ice cream cone...wondered if Miss Lilli would like to go."

"I wanna go!" Lilli shouted.

"Hand her to me, Bo. I'll change her into dry clothes," Nora told him. Bo placed Lilli on the dock where Nora dressed her as quickly as you can dress a bouncing two-year-old.

"Sit down now so I can put your shoes on, Sweetie," Nora said, "and make sure you listen to Mr. Tom and Miss Helen...and be good!" Nora finished, giving Lilli a quick kiss before she slipped from her arms.

"I will!" Lilli shouted as she ran down the dock to the shore.

As the truck pulled away, Nora and Bo noticed the picnic basket sitting on a blanket on the soft grass under a tree.

Nora looked at Bo who was still in the water beside the dock.

"Was this your idea, Bo Buchanan?" she asked smiling and raising a brow at him.

He came closer where her feet dangled over the edge of the dock..

"No, but I wish I could claim credit for it...it was a great idea," he said beginning to massage her feet. "But, the down side is...now I've lost my swimming buddy…" he said giving Nora a sideways glance.

She grinned knowingly. "Oh no…no, no, no," she said shaking her head. "I can already see where this is heading, Bo Buchanan, and the answer is 'no'."

He raised his eyes giving her a helpless, innocent look.

"Wha-at? You don't want me to be lonely, do you?" he asked moving the massage from her feet up to her calves.

"No. You don't have to be lonely. You can join me here on the dock!" Nora quipped.

His hands moved up to caress her thighs.

"Bo..." she sighed.

"Come on, honey...it's so warm...it's like bathwater. And it's not deep. I'm standing right here and it's only up to my chest…"

"I'm not afraid of the water, Bo. You know I can swim. It's not the water at all...it's the...things that may be in the water...the fish and...stuff," she said motioning with her hand and making a face.

"Honey...there are no fish…"

"Oh! Please!" She held up a hand to stop the ridiculous line he was trying to sell her. "Do not _even_ try to tell me there are no fish in this lake! I am not falling for that!"

"You act like you don't trust me, honey."

"I don't!" she responded. "Remember when you talked me into getting into that creek and there were those... things in there?!"

"Tadpoles, honey. They weren't fish though. And there aren't any fish or tadpoles in here. I promise," he said soothingly. "Would these eyes lie to you?" he asked giving her an innocent look.

She laughed. He knew she was weakening.

"Red, really! I haven't seen a fish or felt a fish nibble since I've been in here. Lilli's squealing scared them all away…" He ran his hands up the sides of her thighs. "Come on in. Come on…"

She sighed. "Bo…."

"Please...I'll make it worth your while…" he said softly still caressing her thighs.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"You doubt that?" he asked her.

"No." She said shaking her head. "I don't doubt that at all."

"Well then? Come on…" he encouraged softly, "come..."

"Oh, alright." She sighed and slid to the edge of the dock. "But if there are any fish…"

"I'll protect you from any big, bad fish," he said quietly as she she put her arms around his neck and slid into the water.

When her feet hit the bottom of the lake, they immediately bounced up again.

"OHhhh!" she squealed. "BO BUCHANAN!" She gripped him tight and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Wha-at?!" he asked laughing.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me about the _mud_! Ewww!" she grimaced. "It squished all the way over my feet and between my toes…"

He held her tight and continued laughing. "What did you expect? It's not a swimming pool!"

She gave him a look. "Well…just for that, Mister, you're going to have to hold me because I am _not_ putting my feet down again!"

"Okay," he grinned leaning his head against hers and looking into her eyes as she had seen him do with their daughter just moments before. Finally she smiled back. He turned his head and leaned in until his mouth found hers; soft, moist, and inviting. Nora wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. Their kisses grew in intensity leaving them both breathless and wanting more.

Bo pulled back a moment and said, "So...was I right?"

"About what," she murmured still playing with his hair, eyes focused on his lips, still planting kisses on them.

"About the water...it's like bathwater, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"What water?" she whispered claiming his mouth again. While she was focused on his mouth, he was focused on how her legs were wrapped tightly around him. It was more than he could bear. He carried her out of the water and to the blanket waiting for them under the tree where he laid her down beneath him smothering her mouth, neck, and chest with passionate kisses. When he began to unfasten her swimsuit, she stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait..." she said breathlessly.

"Wait for what?" he murmured against her neck.

"Bo…" She pushed against his chest and tried to look around. "Are you sure we're alone? What if someone comes?..."

"No one is around...they're all busy getting ready for tomorrow," he said quietly continuing his quest. "Come on…" His mouth found hers again. There was no turning back. She wanted him as well and rose to meet him eagerly.

* * *

It wasn't until after their lovemaking while they lay talking in each others' arms that they heard it...the soft whinny of a horse in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Nora asked.

"Yes," was his alert response. He sat up quickly and pulled on his swim shorts. Then he threw his side of the blanket over Nora.

"Here. Wrap up in this and stay low," he told her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just going to look around...not far." He stood to his feet and walked toward the lake shore where he panned the horizon. He couldn't see a horse anywhere, but they undeniably heard one...and they undeniably heard the pounding of hooves as a horse galloped away through the distant woods...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After investigating the area around the lake and nearby woods, Bo came to the conclusion that the horse they heard must have belonged to someone on a neighboring ranch. He and Nora were greatly relieved and put the incident out of their minds.

The following morning, Nora was drinking coffee on the back patio watching Lilli as she played with Asa's new pups. He and Lilli had chosen not one, but _two_ of them.

"Now, what are their names again, Sweetie?" she asked Lilli as the pups bounced around her wagging their tails.

"Gwant and Shewrman" she replied knowingly.

"Oh..." Nora said. "Well...which one is which?"

"Dis is Gwant and dis one…" She picked up the wriggling pup, "...is Shewrmy. See his ear...it's bwown."

"Ohhh, I see…" said Nora showing unfelt enthusiasm. It didn't matter how dirty the little pups were, Lilli loved on them anyway. They climbed all over her, licking her face. Nora grimaced.

"Don't let them lick you in the mouth, Lilli," she said making a face.

"Why, Mommy? Dey's kissing me!"

"Well, they don't need to kiss you on the mouth, honey. You don't know where their mouths have been."

"Daddy kisses you on da mouf," was Lilli's quick reply.

Nora sighed but let the conversation go. She didn't want to get into this discussion with her tenacious two-year-old.

* * *

The day progressed and the ranch was in full swing getting ready for the evening barbecue. The pit master basted the beef and pork as it sizzled over the open fires. Maggie and Helen busied themselves in the kitchen making slaw, potato salad, yams, baked beans, biscuits, gravies, and desserts.

Tables and chairs had been set up outside. The kids were playing nearby. Bo,Tom, and Asa relaxed and visited with Chuck, the head ranch hand. The other ranch hands were busy setting up kegs of beer and other refreshments; with the exception of Chet Palmer who, Bo noticed, seemed to be just observing...particularly observing Nora as she carried bowls of food to the tables. As she maneuvered her way out the door with a huge bowl of potato salad, Chet moved to help her.

"Here, Ma'am, let me get that for you…" he began.

Bo was on his feet immediately. "No, that's okay, Chet...I can help my wife. Why don't you go help your brother? Looks like he could use a hand with those kegs."

"Yes, sir...only trying to help," Chet responded before taking his leave.

Nora noticed Bo's expression as he watched Chet Palmer walk away.

"Bo...he was only trying to help," she said in a low voice. "You need to relax."

"Yeah, well...I think maybe I've been _too_ relaxed. He can 'help' his brother."

"Oh, Bo...you've been ridiculous ever since he asked me to dance at Brannigan's barn."

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Bo said defensively.

"I haven't noticed," she responded as she put serving spoons into the dishes.

"Well, he looks at you like... a _guy_ ," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Bo, I worked in a dance hall for nearly two years. I'm used to that."

"Well, maybe you like it, but _I_ don't."

Nora looked at him, "I didn't say I _liked_ it," she corrected. "I said I'm used to it." She shook her head. "Just calm down."

" _Calm down?_ " Bo glanced around to see if anyone heard his outburst, then he lowered his voice. "I thought you didn't like these guys. At least that was the impression you gave me that night we went to the dance."

"I didn't say I disliked them," she responded. "I think I said they were 'unique'...and they are…" She finished stirring the salad and looked up at him. "Oh...why are we even talking about this?" she asked. Then she grinned at him.

"What?" he asked, jaw still clenched.

"Have you been tasting the food?" she inquired.

"No…" he said quickly.

"Bo Buchanan! You have! You have something at the edge of your mouth right there!"

He started licking the corner of his mouth. "It wasn't food, but I did taste that barbecue sauce...that's all. Did I get it all?" he asked referring to the sauce on his mouth.

"No...here...let me help," she said glancing around before giving him a very warm and lingering kiss.

She pulled back leaving him with a glazed expression.

"There...I think I got it," she said smiling and running a hand along his cheek.

"Really?," he asked, "because I think you may have missed some," he said pulling her to to him by the waist and leaning in for another kiss. She giggled softly.

About that time, Lilli ran passed them.

"Daddy!"

Bo and Nora looked at her.

Lilli frowned. "Don't kiss mommy on da mouf! She don't know where your mouf has been!" she spouted before running off.

Nora burst into laughter at Bo's puzzled expression.

"Where did _that_ come from?" he asked her incredulously.

Nora headed back to the house. "I'll explain it later," she said still giggling.

* * *

"Pay attention, Chet!" Tate whispered, angrily. "You nearly dropped that keg on my foot! If you'd stop ogling Mrs. Buchanan and pay attention to the job at hand…"

"I'm not ogling Mrs. Buchanan," Chet hissed at his brother.

"Well, you were! You stood over there watching her until her husband ran you off…" Tate continued.

"I offered to help her," Chet defended himself. "Then her husband got all irritated...I can't stand him. He didn't hire me, old man Buchanan did. I work for Asa Buchanan, not his son…"

"No. That's _not_ how it is, Chet," Tate said quietly. "We work for the Buchanan Ranch, so we take orders from the Buchanans... _all_ of the Buchanans. Don't get uppity with him or you'll be out of a job and, most likely, I'll be tossed out with ya! If they even learned the truth about you and everything that happened because of Ellie…"

"Don't you even talk to me about Ellie!" Chet said through clenched teeth.

"That's what it is, isn't it? Mrs. Buchanan reminds you of Ellie..."

Chet didn't respond.

Tate glanced at Nora. "I've seen the resemblance too...it's striking. But she _isn't_ Ellie. Get that through your head and then concentrate on your job. Man, don't blow this. This is a good job! Hear me?"

"I hear ya," Chet mumbled as he sent another look Bo's way.

* * *

Nora had Lilli tucked into bed and was already showered by the time Bo returned from the barbecue clean up. Finding her in their bedroom, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face in her neck.

"Mmmm," he breathed. "I've been looking forward to getting you alone all evening." She turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Me too," she responded, unbuttoning his shirt. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he nibbled her earlobe.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," he said quietly, "then I'm going to devour you...I can't wait…"

"Ooooo, Mr. Buchanan," she teased.

He pulled her close. "And...I will even be kissing you...on 'da mouf'…" he whispered seductively close to her lips.

She laughed softly. "I'll never tell. Hurry up. I'll be waiting…"

"Mmmm," he said looking at her again. "I'll be right back."

As he headed down the hall, there was a loud pounding on the door of the west wing.

" **BO! BO, DO YOU HEAR ME? OPEN UP!"** It was Maggie. She sounded frantic which was not at all in her nature.

Bo swung the door open quickly. Maggie stood there in her nightgown where she had been beating on the door. She was breathless and looked frightened.

" **FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE!** **THEY SENT ME TO GET YOU!** **HURRY!"** she shouted.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bo tore out of the ranch house. He could see the orange glow on the horizon. It was the stables…the horses...Hickory...

Thoughts barreled through his head as he ran.

Nora followed Maggie out of the house. As Bo ran toward the stables, she saw the fire blazing. She saw silhouettes leading horses to safety and beating out flames.

"Oh, Maggie...What can we do?" she shouted. "How can we help?"

"Tom and Helen are on their way. Stay with Little Miss til Helen gets here," Maggie said hurriedly, "then she can check on her if need be. I'll find as many buckets as I can. Then, once Helen is here, you and I can pump water into the buckets. Grab some old blankets...as many as you can find…"

After forming a plan, Nora and Maggie both hurried back to the house. Maggie grabbed old buckets and anything large enough to hold a fair amount of water. Nora grabbed the blankets from the linen closets.

Once Helen arrived, Maggie and Nora set their plan into action. First they wet down the blankets with water from the pump. Nora ran the wet blankets to the men at the stables where they used them to beat out the flames. Meanwhile, Maggie pumped water into the buckets.

Neighboring ranchers, who had seen the glow of the fire, arrived to help. They hurriedly carried the buckets back and forth as Maggie and Nora filled them. Others threw saddle blankets over the horses heads and led the fearful beasts to safety.

After an exhausting fight, the fire was finally out. All that was left of the stable was a blackened shell and smoldering ashes.

Maggie wiped her brow and collapsed into a patio chair to rest. Nora's eyes sought for Bo. Finally she spied him in the distance leaning against the pasture fence. Hickory was with him. Exhausted, she slowly made her way to him.

He was soothing the frightened Hickory as Nora approached from behind him. "Isn't that right, Old Boy?" she heard him ask the horse.

He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. His face was blackened from soot and ashes and smeared from sweat where he had wiped his brow. Hair hung over his forehead, eyes were glazed, and his shirt was tattered and grungy.

"Hey, Red," he said softly.

Wordlessly she went into his arms. He held her tight. So tight that she could feel his heart beating next to hers. She clung to him.

"Are you alright?" she finally uttered. "I was so scared."

"I'm alright, Red," he answered softly, comforting her. He pulled back to look at her. There was sweat on her brow, her hair was tangled, and unshed tears flooded her eyes. Her nightgown was wet, torn, and streaked with soot.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "You finally look like a rancher's wife," he said. "I thought I saw you hauling water and blankets back and forth..."

"This ranch is my home too. I'm finally feeling it. So…you're not burned or hurt anywhere?" she asked looking him over.

"No, I'm tired, but I'm fine. And Hickory is fine." He turned to pat him again. "He's the first horse I brought out. We brought all but two to safety...we did our best...still, I feel terrible about the two we lost. One of them was old Tenacity, my first horse."

She rubbed a hand across his back and let him talk.

"I just wish we knew what caused this. Horses were fed and watered before the barbecue. No one should have been near the stables tonight. It just doesn't make sense. I don't know... maybe we'll find the cause tomorrow when we have some light."

"Well, I hope daylight will turn up some answers," she said. "Right now, though, I think you need some rest. Ready to go home?"

"Sure." Bo gave Hickory one more rub, then he and Nora wrapped their arms around each other and made their way slowly back to the ranch house.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Asa wanted to know what had caused the fire, so morning light brought a thorough investigation. Bo, Chuck, and Tom looked through what was left of the stable. Unfortunately, there was no sign of foul play...no sign of _anything_ that could have caused the fire. Nothing left but ashes and splintered wood. All of the ranch hands were questioned, but all of them said they hadn't been back to the stables in the evening because of the barbecue. There seemed to be no viable answers.

However, Asa Buchanan was not a man to waste time crying over his losses. He gave orders to the men to get the mess cleaned up. Pronto! Then he sent Chuck to town to buy lumber and supplies.

By the following Saturday, just one week after the fire, Asa had a crew of his ranch hands and men from neighboring ranches gathered to raise a new stable on the property...bigger and finer than the one they had before. This time, it would have electric lighting like the barn...no more risks with lanterns. Within five days it was done. By the end of that week, it was ready for the horses to make their home there once again.

Bo was busy hanging hardware in the stable...hooks for holding harnesses, ropes, bits, bridles, tack...when Nora and Lilli brought him a lunch. He was going to eat as he worked, but Nora insisted he take a break.

She let him see the contents of the lunch, then held it away from him. "Oh no, Mister! No lunch for you until you sit down! You've been working since sunrise."

Lilli piped in, "Come on, Daddy! Let's sit on da hay!" She tugged him by the hand to the haymow where she liked to jump, roll, and play.

While she did just that, Bo ate his lunch. They tried to converse over the chaos around them. Men were finishing the last of the lighting, strawing the stalls, rounding up the horses from the pasture and bringing them in, one at a time, to their new home.

Nora, observing all of the activity around her, asked if there was anything she could do.

"You serious?" Bo asked her.

"Sure! Lilli is happy playing out here. I can do something," she said shrugging.

"Well, I actually have a job you might like. See those boxes stacked over there? They're full of new supplies...saddle blankets and such. You could open the boxes for me and organize the contents so that I can get things put away."

"I can do that...for a kiss maybe…" she added quietly, leaning against him.

He obliged her with a kiss then whispered, "That was a partial payment. I'll give you full payment later, and...if you do a _really_ good job...I tip well," he finished with a wink.

He slid off the hay and tipped his hat to her, "Thanks for the lunch, Little Lady," he quipped as John Wayne.

"Thanks for the incentive, Marshall," she quipped back.

* * *

Nora enjoyed unpacking and organizing the supplies for Bo. It felt good to be of help. She sometimes missed the busy days at the library and restaurant and the busy nights in the Aragon Dance Hall. Not that Lilli didn't keep her busy, but her life was definitely slower-paced in Texas.

As she unpacked the boxes, Nora split and flattened them then tucked the ends into the hay to create a cardboard slide for Lilli who was having the time of her life climbing the haystack and sliding back down. As she reached the bottom, the puppies greeted her with yips and kisses. It entertained the child for quite some time and allowed Nora to work in peace.

Mid-afternoon, Nora looked up to see Bo standing there.

"I have to run back to the hardware store. Do you want to ride along?" he asked.

"No, I'm on a roll here…don't want to break my momentum," she answered stacking some more blankets.

"I wanna go, Daddy! Can I go?" Lilli asked jumping up and down beside him.

"Sure...you can be Daddy's helper," he said picking her up.

"You may be getting more help than you've bargained for," Nora said as he made his way to his truck.

A laugh was his only response.

The next box Nora opened contained a saddle...a very nice saddle, bigger than any she'd ever seen. She struggled to remove it from the box. About that time, Chet rode over on a horse he was bringing in.

"Whoa…" he called to the horse. Leaping from the saddle, he said, "Let me get that for you, Ma'am."

Chet took the saddle from the box and put it where she indicated.

"Thank you, Chet. That saddle seemed bigger than the others."

"It is, Ma'am. It's a double saddle...larger and can seat two."

"Really? I have been wondering about that...if they made bigger saddles, I mean. I think it would make a nice Christmas gift for my husband. He likes to ride together occasionally, but the seat isn't all that roomy for two."

"Well the doubles are much roomier. In fact, this is a double on Dakota here," he said indicating the horse. "Why don't you try it out?"

"Oh...no, that's alright," Nora declined.

Chet insisted, "Really, go ahead and try it. You want to be sure before you purchase one. Go on. Here, let me help you…"

"No. I can do it myself," she said quickly as she mounted the horse.

"There you go. Now, look behind you," Chet said. "Notice how much more seat room there is...plenty for two people." Before she knew what was happening, he mounted the horse behind her. "See?" he asked mouth near her ear.

Nora was caught off guard by this action. She could feel his breath against her ear and his body close behind her.

"I need to get down," she uttered awkwardly. "Please...you need to get off first so I can dismount this horse…"

Chet acted as if he didn't hear her. "As you can see, there are stirrups for both riders and…"

"Please…" Nora said again.

At that moment, they heard a voice behind them.

"Chet?"

They turned to see a puzzled and frustrated expression on Tate's face.

Chet dismounted immediately with Nora quickly doing the same. She headed toward the stable door deciding she would finish her work later.

"Did you have any other questions about the double saddle, Ma'am?" Chet called after her.

"No...I can't think of any...if I do, I'll ask my father-in-law…" She left the stable and rounded the corner before she heard an argument ensue between the brothers.

"What were you _thinking?"_ she heard Tate ask.

"Oh...don't start on me. I wasn't doing anything wrong," she heard Chet begin. "I was just showing her the saddle. She was asking about it."

"And what if I had been Bo Buchanan, huh? What would you have done then...all snuggled up at her back side?! Get it together, man!"

Nora heard no more before heading toward the house. _I guess Bo is right...I need to be more cautious around Chet,_ she thought. _And I need to calm down before Bo gets home. If he finds out his suspicions are true…_ Nora didn't like the thought of what Bo might do.

From then on, Nora made it a point not to find herself alone with Chet Palmer. He could tell she was avoiding him, and he didn't like it. He regretted losing her trust. And he didn't like how Tate reminded him that keeping his distance was for the best.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After the new stable was up and organized, ranch life slowed down a bit leaving Bo with more time to spend with his "girls". Thanksgiving came and went, and it was nearly Christmas. So, one afternoon Bo and Nora left Lilli in Maggie's care and headed to town for dinner, a movie, and some shopping.

Bo's truck was rumbling down the lane toward the highway when Nora put a hand on his arm.

"Bo, stop," Nora said suddenly.

He pressed on the brake. "What's the matter? Did you forget something?"

"No," she said abruptly, "but I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I want you to teach me to drive."

Bo's eyes widened. "To drive? What brought this on?" he asked.

"I just think I can do it," she said. "I've been watching you as you push the pedals up and down and move this little handle majigger here. I think I can do this! Besides...Lena can drive and Rita is driving now and...I just think it would be a good thing to know...and I want to learn, so...will you teach me?" she finished with enthusiasm.

"Well…" Bo began…

"Oh good!" Nora said excitedly giving Bo a quick kiss. "I knew you'd say yes!"

She jumped out her side, hurried around the truck, and was scrambling to get in before Bo could move across the seat. She looked at the dashboard eagerly, ready to begin her first lesson. Bo grinned at her enthusiasm but shut off the truck.

"Okay, before we actually drive, I'm going to show you how to shift gears and use the clutch. Once I feel you can do that, we'll practice with the truck actually moving."

Bo showed Nora how to shift gears. Once he was confident that she could shift and downshift properly, he taught her how to work the pedals.

After some time, he said, "Very good. Ready for the real thing now?"

"I think so," she answered.

"Okay...when you're ready, go ahead and try it."

Bo let Nora "drive" on the lane from the ranch to the main road. Although she stalled several times, he commended her efforts and promised she could drive on the lane when they returned home.

* * *

They decided to get their shopping done first finishing everything except their gifts for each other. They especially had fun buying for Lilli now that she was nearly three. They bought her a tricycle and a stuffed horse which Helen promised she could make into a unicorn by adding a horn made of scrap fabric.

They had dinner at _Calpurnia's_ , a local restaurant famous for their steak. Then they went to see Bogie and Bacall's recent release, _Dark Passage._ It was a wonderful evening of much-needed time together.

Nora snuggled close to Bo on the seat on the way home, then traded places with him for more practice driving on the lane. This time she only stalled once on the very long lane to the ranch house. It was a bumpy stop when he had her park the truck, but she was very proud of herself.

She turned to him with sparkling eyes. "Well, how did I do?" she asked him, smiling.

Bo nodded his head. "You did very well...great for your first time…"

She threw her arms around his neck and smothered him with kisses. "I'm _so_ excited!" she bubbled, "Thank you for teaching me...thank you, thank you, thank you…" she said between kisses.

Bo pulled her into his lap, laughing. "I love teaching you things. You're always such a...grateful student," he said looking at her longingly.

"And you're always such a patient and rewarding teacher," she whispered seductively, finding his mouth again. She melted into his arms and slowed her pace into more intimate kisses.

"Mmmm," he murmured running his hands the length of her body and then lingering on her breasts where he fingered the buttons on her cashmere sweater.

Nora burned Bo's neck with kisses as he continued his quest inside the cashmere. The windows grew steamier as things heated up between them. She ran her hands through his hair and then loosened his belt as he ran his along her breasts beneath the sweater. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and then on her chest as he pursued her.

It was soon obvious that the truck cab was too small. Breathlessly, Nora suggested they go to the house.

"And waste this beautiful moonlight?" Bo asked quietly. "No...I've got a better idea...let's go back there," he said motioning his head toward the truck bed.

"Kind of cold out there, Bo...it's only in the 50's…"

"You won't be cold. I promise," he said kissing her thoroughly again.

When he ended the kiss, he whispered, "Come on…" and pulled her out the passenger door. She was giggling as she clung to him. It was then that Bo noticed lights on in the stable.

He instantly became alert. "Why would anyone be here this time of night?" he asked suspiciously.

Nora sighed seeing an end to their current mood. "Bo, it's probably nothing. If someone was up to no good, they certainly wouldn't turn the lights on. "Let's go…" she murmured wrapping her arms around him and pressing her mouth against his neck again.

Bo looked at her, then at the stable. "I'm sorry, honey...but, you know I have to check this out after what happened with the old stable..."

Suddenly the lights went off and two men appeared. It was the Palmer brothers.

Nora straightened her hair and turned to button her sweater as Bo shouted at them, "Why are you two here so late?"

Chet answered, "Cattle got out the east gate. Mr. Buchanan asked us to round them up and fix the gate."

Tate added, "We brought in fourteen head, but there still could be some unaccounted for. It's too dark now to see. But, we brought in what we could find, fixed the fence, and just put the ropes away."

Nora felt Chet's eyes upon her as Tate and Bo discussed the cattle situation. She busied herself getting the bags from the truck.

When the Tate brothers finally pulled away in their truck, Bo wrapped his arms around Nora from behind. "Now, where were we?" he whispered.

She glanced at him and said, "Let's just go home." It was then that he knew their moment was lost.

* * *

Bo hoped to recapture that moment when Nora came to bed. It was not to be. When she finally joined him, she laid down quietly beside him rather than snuggling close to his side as usual. He rolled over to face her.

"Are you angry with me for some reason?" he questioned.

"No," she responded as she pulled the blankets up.

He wrapped his arm across her and tried to pull her close. "I thought maybe we could...pick up where we left off tonight…before we were interrupted…" he whispered against her neck.

She stared at the ceiling.

"What's the matter, Red?" Bo asked quietly.

Tears started trickling from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I started my period again."

Bo looked at her with sympathy. "Okay..." he said gently, "I'll just hold you then...can I do that?"

She nodded briefly as he pulled her closer. "Oh Bo…" She wiped at the tears that were falling steadily now.

Bo sighed. "Honey...we've talked about this...I know it's disappointing," he said quietly, chin on her shoulder, "but we'll just keep trying…"

"But...seriously Bo...how can I _not_ be pregnant? I know there is a narrow window, but we had to have hit that window...we've certainly had enough sex!"

He remained silent.

She looked at him and ran her hand along his cheek. "I'm sorry...I know that sounded really bad. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I love making love to you...you know that. I never tire of that...it's just…" She shook her head briefly. "...I just don't know how I couldn't be pregnant after all the effort we've made this month...and then I was 2 days late, and I just thought...I thought for sure I was pregnant," she cried, " and I was going to tell you on Christmas...it was going to be my present to you…"

Nora's body shook with quiet sobs. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

He held her tight and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Red…" Bo began.

"Then why is this happening? Why am I not getting pregnant? Why was it effortless before? and now...I just don't understand…" She wiped the tears and clenched the arm he had draped across her belly.

"Maybe it isn't you," Bo said quietly.

She gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Bo shrugged. "I mean…what if it's me?"

"Why would you even think that? You're...very virile…"

He hesitated a moment before continuing not wanting to give her any more reason to doubt their ability to conceive. Then he went on.

"Well...we were exposed to a lot of toxic gases and chemical agents in the war...It just makes me wonder if anything like that could affect reproductive abilities. No one has told me that...in fact, it's really too early for any studies about it to have been done...but...I just wonder…"

She caressed his cheek.

"Now...I hesitated to mention that," he went on, "because I don't want you to worry about it. I have no facts to prove it. I've just wondered. But...if you really want to, we can talk to a doctor after the holidays are over and find out if there's a problem somewhere and what we can do about it…"

She remained silent. He fingered her hair gently.

"I just want you to know though…" Bo stopped to pull his thoughts together before going on, "I just want you to know that...I love you with all of my being, Red. And Lilli…" Bo smiled thinking of his little girl. "Lilli is just an added bonus to that love. Would I like another child? Yes...maybe even more, but...if that prayer isn't answered for us...I want you to know that I'm happy. _You_ make me happy. You and Lilli are all I need." He stopped a moment. "Now...am I enough for you?" he finished quietly.

She looked at him silently then rolled over to face him. Heads pillowed next to each other, she answered him, "Yes," she whispered. "My answer is an emphatic yes. How can you even ask me that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know...just seems like you're so preoccupied with another child...that it's so important to you..."

She placed a hand against his cheek. "It _is_ important to me...I want another child, but...I thought another child would make _you_ happy. I feel like I'm failing you. That's part of the reason I've been so anxious about it…"

"And here I am feeling like I've let you down," Bo said.

She drew closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Bo Buchanan. Don't you _ever_ feel like you've let me down or that you're not enough for me. You're my life…"

"And you're mine," he whispered, looking into her deep brown eyes. They shared some gentle kisses, then he pulled her close and rolled to his back.

"Come here. I want to talk with you about something," he said. She snuggled close and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This was going to be a surprise, but I'm going to tell you tonight. I think it will lift your spirits and give you something to look forward to."

"Oh?" she asked. "What is it?"

"How would you feel about ringing in the new year...in Chicago?" he asked.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Chicago**

"Now all he needs is a hat!" Lenny Hanen said to his little granddaughter. "Where is his hat? Let me see…"

Nora plopped the snowman's hat onto Lilli's head while Len wasn't looking.

Before turning around he asked, "Have you seen my snowman's hat, Miss Lilli?"

She giggled, snowflakes swirling about her cherub face.

He turned and made a surprised look. "Ah...you have! Let Saba (Grandpa) lift you up…" He lifted her high in his arms. "Now put that hat on our snowman."

Lilli planted the brown suede hat on the snowman's frosty head.

"Good job! Look at that! Isn't he handsome? You made your very first snowman!"

Lilli grinned from ear to ear her blue eyes shining.

It was the last week of December, and Nora had been spending a few days with her parents in Chicago while Bo was in Llanview, Pennsylvania on BE business. He had dropped her off earlier in the week but was expected back today.

"Are you getting cold, Sweetie?" Nora asked. "Why don't we go in. Savta is making hot cocoa for us."

"What's dat?" Lilli asked.

Len looked at Nora in shock. "My poor grandchild doesn't even know what hot cocoa is?!"

"Well, Dad, we live in Texas. It's hardly the climate for hot cocoa even in the winter." Then she explained to Lilli, "Hot cocoa is like chocolate milk only it's warm."

Lilli was not impressed. "I wanna ride da sled," she said wriggling to get down from Grandpa's arms.

Nora looked at her. "Aren't you cold, Lilli? Your cheeks are getting pink."

Lilli grabbed Len's hand and pulled him toward the sled. "Come on, Saba."

Len looked at Nora. "Go on inside. I'll bring her in soon," he said quietly.

Nora didn't argue. As her father pulled Lilli on the sled, she slipped into the welcoming warmth of the house and the comforting aroma of Selma's kitchen. Selma handed her a mug of hot cocoa while they watched Len playing with Lilli through the window.

Nora smiled. "Dad has to be freezing," she commented. "He's just going to have to tell her that playtime is over and bring her in."

"Oh, Len is loving this. He was always the one who played with you girls in the snow if you remember."

"I remember," Nora said fondly. "And he would stay out with me longer because Susanna would get cold and come in early. She wasn't very hardy as I recall."

Selma laughed. "Well, at least you had a sister. I can't help it if she wasn't as rugged as you. That's what Lilli needs...a sibling to play with. Have you thought about that?"

"Yes, Mom," Nora began the conversation she knew would eventually arise and had been dreading. But before she could be questioned any further, she heard an "Anybody home?" echoing from the front foyer.

"Bo!" She quickly put down her mug and ran through the kitchen and into the foyer where she found her husband brushing the snow off his hat and coat.

"Hey!" she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He laughed and met her kisses with his own. "Here. Just a minute. Let me get this wet coat off." He hung it on the hall tree then pulled her back into his arms. "Mmmm...I've missed you," he whispered kissing her.

"I've missed you too," she whispered back melting against him. After a very warm greeting he asked, "Where's my girl?"

"She's in the backyard playing with Grandpa. In fact, come with me," she said pulling him by the hand to the back door. "You can save the poor soul. He's probably half frozen but doesn't want to make Lilli come in."

Nora opened the door and Bo poked his head out, "Lillikins!"

"Daaddyyy!" she shouted scrambling off the sled and running to the door. Bo scooped her into his arms.

"Hey! How's my girl?! Daddy missed you!" he said holding her close.

"Look at my snowman, Daddy!"

"I see! That's a great snowman! Did Grandpa help?" he asked helping her off with her boots and snow clothes.

"A li'l bit...but mostly I made 'im," Lilli answered as Lenny gave her an incredulous look that sent the others into gales of laughter.

* * *

Bo turned the radio knob trying to tune in a station as they drove to _Salvadore's_ the next evening. It was New Year's Eve. Rita and Vinnie had invited all the old neighbors to a party to ring in the year 1948.

Finally lyrics to a song floated above the static…

 _ **Maybe it's much too early in the game**_

 _ **Ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same…**_

Bo reached for Nora's hand and sang the few lyrics he knew to the song… "What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?"

"This is a new song," he told her. "Have you heard it?"

"No, I haven't," she answered.

The song continued...

 _ **Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight**_

 _ **when it's exactly twelve o'clock at night**_

 _ **welcoming in the New Year, New Year's Eve…**_

"I heard it quite a bit on my drive back from Llanview," Bo said. "I like it...made me think of you." He glanced her way and she smiled.

"Daddy," Lilli's voiced piped from the backseat. "Do dey have kids to play with?"

"They have a little boy. He's younger than you, but I'm sure he'll share his toys."

Content with that answer, Lilli was quiet again.

Bo sang along with the radio…

" _ **Maybe I'm crazy to suppose I'd ever be the one you chose**_

 _ **Out of a thousand invitations you received…"**_

He squeezed Nora's hand. "You look beautiful tonight. How _did_ I get lucky enough to get you anyway?"

"Well…" She gave him a sideways glance. "You acquired a black eye for me, so...I felt sorry for you...and let you follow me home," she said playing with his hand.

His eyes met hers. "And I became quite a pest, as I recall…bothering you at the library…"

Nora smiled, remembering. "Yes," she agreed, "but...I'm glad you did."

"Me too, _Mrs._ Buchanan...me too."

 _ **Oh, but in case I stand one little chance**_

 _ **Here comes the jackpot question in advance**_

 _ **What are you doing New Year's**_

 _ **New Year's Eve?...**_

* * *

When they arrived at _Salvadore's_ there were hugs and handshakes all around. Mick quickly challenged Bo to a game of pool while Vinnie finished the cooking and Rita and Nora got the kids acquainted.

It wasn't long before Lilli was leading little Sal by the hand or crawling on the floor behind him. Sal, at 15 months, chuckled at everything Lilli did causing her to become quite the entertainer...jumping, skipping, and twirling around...anything to make him laugh. Nora peeked at her namesake, seven-week-old Nora, who slept peacefully in a bassinet in the corner of the room.

"Oh, Rita! Your babies are beautiful!" She hugged Rita again. "I'm so happy for you."

While Nora and Rita visited, Mick badly beat Bo at billiards and, of course, harassed him about it. "What happened to your skills, man? I'm surprised at you!"

"Don't be so cocky," Bo shot back, "I'm just not warmed up yet."

Mick laughed, but his face quickly sobered as the door of _Salvadore's_ opened again ushering in a winter wind bearing a very pregnant Lena and her husband. They watched as she hugged the girls then introduced her husband to them.

Mick's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't seen Lena since he arrived home from the front. Bo noticed his change in mood.

"You okay, Mick?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...whose turn is it anyway? My turn to take a shot?" he asked.

"Yes," Bo answered.

Neither of them noticed the little fingers draped over the edge of the pool table. As luck would have it, the ball missed the side pocket but clipped the pinky of that little hand that was draped over the edge. Lilli let go of the table and puckered up before running to her Daddy's side.

Bo picked her up chuckling at the absurdity of it all, but Lilli held her pinky and cried. Bo soothed her, "Aw...you're okay. Let Daddy see it…"

Mick felt terrible as he was the one who had made the doomed shot. "I'm sorry...I didn't see her fingers there…"

"Don't worry about it. She's always climbing or hanging on something. She's fine."

Nora walked up about that time.

"There's Mommy. Mommy kisses always make things better," Bo told Lilli. Then to Nora, "Her pinky got clipped by a pool ball."

"Well, let me see. Oh...you're right, Daddy. This finger needs kissed!" She kissed it, then took Lilli out of his arms. Bo kissed Lilli's forehead and tousled her auburn curls. Mick observed the scene silently.

"I just came over to tell you guys it's time to eat," Nora said, "so come on."

"Good! I'm starving!" Bo exclaimed. "Coming Mick?"

"Yeah...I'll be right there."

Mick watched Bo walk away with his family. He observed all the others laughing, talking, and finding a seat at the table...

And he never felt so alone in his life.

* * *

After dinner, the children played while everyone shared wine and stories around the table. Bo and Nora regaled them with stories of ranch life including Nora learning to drive and fighting the fire in the stable.

"Speaking of fires," Vinnie began looking at Lena, "why don't you share _your_ fire story, Lena?"

Lena gave Vinnie a look. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you Vinnie?"

"Probably not since it nearly burned down mi casa and place of business," said Vinnie laughing.

Lena looked at him smugly, "Well, I paid for the damages, didn't I? And besides, it paid off for me in the end," she said looking at her husband. Frank wrapped an arm across the back of her chair.

Vinnie started laughing and telling _his_ version of the story until Lena interrupted him…

"No! It wasn't like that at all, Vincent! I was teaching myself to cook and fell asleep! It wasn't that I couldn't follow the recipe!"

"Did the recipe tell you to bake that chicken for 7 hours?!"

"I fell asleep, I tell you!"

Everyone was laughing as Vinnie continued in his thick Italian, "Next thing I know, I wake up to sirens outside my house! Someone reported smoke billowing from a window. Firemen are shouting and trying to break my door down…"

"That would be me," said Frank.

"Yes," Lena said, "Frank and his firefighting crew came to our rescue. That's how we met. Frank put out the fire in my apartment and then...he kindled another one...with me," Lena teased looking at Frank.

"What can I say?" Frank said. "A firefighter's job can be very rewarding."

Everyone laughed. Everyone except Mick who was pouring himself another drink. About that time, the phone rang at _Salvadore's._

"That may be the station," Frank said. "I gave them this number if they needed me."

It was indeed the station. Frank hurriedly dismissed himself, giving Lena a brief kiss. Rita excused herself also deciding it was time to put little Sal to bed and feed her fussy baby. Nora took Lilli by the hand and proceeded to join her for some girl talk.

"Coming Lena?" Nora asked.

"I'll be up in a bit," Lena said.

Little Sal was exhausted and went down with very little trouble. Rita returned to the living room to find Nora trying to quiet the fussing baby with Lilli tugging the hem of her dress.

"I wanna hode 'er, Mommy! Can I hode 'er?"

"Not now, Sweetie. She's hungry. Maybe Miss Rita will let you hold her after she feeds her."

"Of course you can," Rita assured her holding the now squalling baby to her breast.

Lilli played quietly until the baby finished nursing. "Okay, Miss Lilli. Come sit on the couch."

Lilli crawled obediently onto the couch and held her arms out. Rita laid baby Nora gently into her outstretched arms. Nora sat beside her and propped a pillow under her arm to help support the baby's head. Lilli looked at the baby in awe.

"What do you think, Lilli?" Nora asked softly.

"She's little," Lilli said smiling.

"Yes, she is. You were little like that once, too," responded Nora.

At that moment, Bo and Vinnie came into the apartment after clearing the tables downstairs. Bo looked at Lilli.

"Lillikins...what do you have there?" he asked.

"A baby..." she replied grinning from ear to ear. "Come see, Daddy. I'm hoding her. She likes me!"

"Well, she sure does!" Bo told her. "That's because you're holding her so nicely."

"Mmhmm," said Lilli, nodding her head. "I want a baby, Daddy. Can we get one?"

Bo glanced at Nora and fumbled for the words to say. Finally he answered, "We'll see, honey...let Daddy think about it, okay?"

Thinking her Daddy was just dismissing her request, Lilli resorted to her usual tactic for getting what she wanted, "I'll ask Papaw," she whispered to herself. "Papaw will get me one…"

* * *

Lena slowly made her way to the pool table where Mick was drinking beer and playing a lone game.

"Hey, Micky," she said quietly.

He looked up.

"Are you planning to ignore me all night?" she asked him.

He leaned over the table to take another shot which he missed terribly. "I'm not ignoring you, Lena."

Lena made a face. "Oooh," what happened there? You could've made that shot. Rack 'em up, Mick. I'll play you a game…"

"No..." Mick began.

"Why not? For old time's sake?" Lena chalked a pool cue. "Come on, Mick, are you afraid I'll beat you? I'm at a disadvantage, ya know, with this belly in my way."

Mick glanced at her very pregnant appearance and clenched his jaw. He didn't say anything but racked the balls. "Do you want me to break?" he asked.

"Sure."

They began the game. Mick was uptight which was affecting his game. Lena noticed but kept chattering...making small talk. _She's acting as if nothing has happened,_ he thought. _...as if we parted the best of friends...as if I didn't do anything to hurt her…_

In spite of the chatting and the bulky belly interfering with her shots, Lena was still playing an impressive game. She was always a formidable opponent, but especially tonight when Mick's mind wasn't on his game. In little time, she deposited the eight ball and wrapped it up.

"Wanna play again, Mick?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, Lena. No, I don't!"

He looked up and their eyes met. She could see anger there.

"Why don't you stop chattering about trivial things and just ask me all of the questions that are really on your mind?!" he said angrily.

"Fine!" Her eyes met his with a fire of their own. "I thought we had a good thing going Mick! Then you left for the front and I stopped hearing from you. I was scared to death...afraid something had happened to you. Oh...I wasn't fool enough to think you were being faithful to me...I knew you better than that, but to find out you were _married!_ I didn't expect that. I really expected that you would come home and that I would forgive you and we'd pick up where we left off. I was willing to do that because I loved you! You knew I loved you! And you didn't even have the _decency_ to write to me and tell me it was over!" She held the edge of the pool table for a moment. "I need to sit down," she said moving to a nearby table.

He grabbed his beer and followed her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She looked up at him. "Yes. I really _am_ okay. Fine, in fact." He knew by the way she said it that she didn't mean physically. He sat down at the table with her.

With head hanging low, he said, "I'm sorry, Lena. I truly am."

She looked at him. "Tell me about her."

"What's the point?" he asked. "What will that accomplish?"

"It will help me to understand why you tossed me aside...why what she had to offer was better than what you had with me!"

Mick ran his hand through his hair. "It wasn't better. Haven't you heard? I was duped."

He took another swig of beer and continued. "She charmed me and I fell for it. But...she didn't really love me...just wanted a free ride to the States. Not knowing that, I fell for her, married her, and brought her back here. Not long after we arrived, I found her in bed with another Brit...a man from her past. She followed him here... We divorced of course."

Lena looked at him sympathetically. In spite of what he'd done, she still felt for him. "I'm sorry, Mick."

"Don't be. It serves me right." He looked at her. "I really did have a good thing with you...I was just too stupid to realize it...took you for granted...I'm sorry, Lena," he said, shaking his head. "I can't tell you how sorry I am…can you ever forgive me?"

She took his hand across the table and nodded. With tears in her eyes she said, "I forgive you."

"But it's still too late, isn't it?…" he asked staring at their hands.

"Yeah...it's too late…" she said softly.

Mick nodded. They sat in silence until he spoke again.

"Frank seems like a good guy," he said.

"Frank is a wonderful guy...Frank is a gentleman...and the first man in my life who has ever respected me and treated me like a lady."

Mick played with her hand. "And you love him…?"

She smiled. "Yes...I love him. It's a different kind of love...different from what you and I had...but...I do love him, Micky."

"So, you're happy then?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'm happy."

"Good. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

She squeezed his hand.

"So...you're having a baby. When are you due?"

Lena laughed. "I'm having two babies...twins. They're due in March."

Mick gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, you _would_ have twins...always have to top everyone else!"

Lena rolled her eyes and laughed. "So...what are your plans, Mick?"

"I'm moving north of Chicago and going into a fishing business with my cousin."

"Really?"

"Yeah...that's what I plan to do next, I guess."

"Well...I wish you the best, Mick."

"Same to you...and your family."

She glanced at the clock. "It's nearly midnight. We should join the others to ring in the New Year."

"I guess you're right." He kissed her hand and helped her to her feet. "Lena?"

She looked at him.

"I'm glad we talked. Thanks."

She nodded and smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Bo and Nora "rang in the New Year" in their traditional manner. After, as they lay in each others' arms, they reflected about the evening they had spent with old friends.

Nora was quiet. Bo pulled her closer and rubbed her back and shoulders. "You okay?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm fine," she responded.

"Couldn't have been an easy night for you...Lena pregnant and Rita with a new baby."

Nora snuggled her head closer. "Actually...it didn't bother me so much. I'm so happy for Rita. She finally has the babies she has wanted for so long. And Lena...she's being doubly blessed. Seems ironic that she's having twins after giving up her daughter so long ago."

Bo looked at Nora. "Lena had a daughter? When?"

"Oh...I forgot you didn't know. It's not common knowledge. She had a baby girl at fifteen and gave her up for adoption."

"I see," Bo said.

"So...I'm happy for them both," she continued. "I guess the only thing that bothered me was Lilli holding the baby and asking for one."

"I know, honey. That bothered me too. Someday though…I really believe it's only a matter of time…"

"Maybe…" Nora said quietly, then added, "I don't want to talk about it."

Bo rested his chin in her hair and held her tight. "Okay," he said softly.

After some silence she spoke again, "I'm really tired. Maybe we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bo agreed.

But, instead of snuggling close as she usually did, Nora sat up and fluffed her pillow, then rolled to her other side. Bo was left staring at the ceiling in the dark.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **January 4, 1948**

 **Buchanan Ranch**

Chet stealthily crept the well-worn path through the bushes on the west wing of the ranch house. He glanced around furtively. He knew he shouldn't be here...slinking around the house in the dark...but he had to see if she was there tonight...if she had returned. He hadn't seen her for days...nearly a week.

He didn't recall when this habit had started...this habit of creeping around the west wing in the dark...but he came fairly often now. He would crawl behind the bushes and peer through the sheer curtains at the window just to get a glimpse of her. Some nights when he came to this window to see her, he would see him too...in her room...kissing her...touching her...the way he used to touch her. It was all he could do on nights like that not to break the glass and take her...take her where no one would ever find her...where they could be happy again...they were happy once, he and Ellie…

Chet's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft rustling sound in the bushes. Startled, he turned toward the sound. Suddenly, a firm hand grabbed his shirt front and shoved him against the wall of the ranch house.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" a voice hissed in the dark.

January 4,1948

Hanen Home

Chicago

Bo rolled over and draped his arm across Nora's side of the bed. Finding it empty, he glanced around the room. In the pale light of the moon, he could see her propped against her pillow in the window seat. He tucked his pillow under his arm and padded silently across the room.

"May I join you?" he whispered.

Startled, she glanced up. "Did I wake you?" she asked quietly.

"No. I reached for you and you weren't there," Bo replied. "Saw you sitting here and thought I'd join you. Scootch over."

"You should be sleeping," she admonished. "We have a long trip tomorrow."

"And now we have two drivers," he said nudging her over. "When I get tired, I'll give you the wheel. Make room."

She obliged and Bo plumped his pillow up comfortably behind him.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she asked referring to the moonlight sparkling on the snow outside the window. "Bet you've never seen anything like this in Texas."

"No, I haven't. It _is_ a beautiful night."

They sat quietly for awhile before he continued.

"Texas boasts a lot of beauty, but Chicago has it beat for snowy nights... and beautiful women," he added leaning his head against hers.

She smiled slightly and gave him a tender kiss. "Flatterer," she whispered.

"Not flattery...truth," he said looking into her eyes.

She kissed him again and snuggled her hand into his, then cast her eyes back out the window.

"So...why are you awake at two-thirty in the morning?" Bo asked. "I'm sure you didn't get up to admire the view."

"No…" she admitted in a faraway voice, "I was just...thinking..."

"About…?" he encouraged.

When she didn't respond, he said, "Come on, Red. Talk to me. I know something's on your mind...it has been for quite awhile. We always talk things over. Why aren't you sharing with me?"

She looked his way. "Well...I've just needed some time to think some things through...but, you're right. I want to talk with you about it." She moved to sit indian-style in front of him still holding his hand in hers.

"Before I begin...I want you to know that I love being Mrs. Bo Buchanan...and I love being Lilli's mom."

Bo looked at her quizzically wondering where this was leading. He waited silently for her to continue. She held his hand between hers as she began.

"Before we were married, you know, I was working two jobs...and, even though I lived here with Mom and Dad, I was fairly independent. Then, when you went to the front, I worked two jobs again...took care of our home and our bills...and...I was still pretty independent, but...these past few months I've just felt…" She hesitated.

"Unhappy?" he ventured.

"No...not unhappy. I guess 'discontent' would be the word I'd use."

"I thought that was because you've been wanting another baby."

"So did I, but…" she shrugged. "...I really think it's more than that, Bo. Learning to drive was a real boost for me. And I've seen what other women are accomplishing. Look at Rita. She's mother of two now and has always helped run that business. And Lena...did you know she took secretarial courses? She isn't working now, but has the option whenever she's ready…"

"So...are you saying you want to work again? Is that it?"

"Not right now, no. Right now I want to be there for Lilli. But...someday...yes."

"Any idea what you would want to do?" Bo asked.

"Yes…" She looked into his eyes, "but I want you to hear me out before you say anything, okay?"

He looked at her expectantly.

"I would like to study law," she said quietly.

He didn't say anything...just continued looking at her.

"It fascinates me...and more women are going to law school now…"

When he didn't say anything, she mistook it as doubt or disapproval.

"I can do this, Bo...I _really_ want to do this." She looked at him expectantly, wondering what he was thinking. Finally, she said quietly, "So...tell me what you think."

A slow smile spread across Bo's face before he said, "I _know_ you can do it. There's no doubt in my mind that you can do anything you set your mind to. You're as tenacious as our daughter…I guess that's where she gets it..."

"I'm _not!_ " she interrupted.

"No?" Bo raised his brows. "Who was it that pushed me to get married before the war? Who was that?"

"I didn't "push" you…" she began.

Bo laughed. "To all of my arguments about getting married before my tour of duty, you said, 'Just ask me...just ask me…' You were persistent! So, I asked you."

She straddled his lap and cuddled close. "That's not the only reason you asked me…" she said softly.

He went on, "And who was it that said, 'I'm going to marry Bo with or without your blessing, Daddy...?' Who was that?"

"Well…" she began...

Bo continued on, "And who was it that told me to 'stop this truck and teach me to drive'? And who…"

Nora put a finger to his lips. "Okay, okay...I see your point! She gets her tenacity from me, but...aren't you glad that I was persistent?" she asked kissing him gently.

"Yes, I am. You were right about all of those things...I'm glad we got married before the war, glad you faced Daddy's wrath to marry me, glad that you always have the desire and enthusiasm to try new things. I love the woman that you are, Red." He slowed down and pulled her closer. "I love you. You have always supported me in any choice that I've made. Now...I want to do the same for you. If you want to go to school, I am behind you all the way."

"Really?" She beamed and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! I love you, Bo Buchanan!" she said kissing him over and over again.

He held her tight. "I love you too," Bo replied slowing her down to a lingering kiss.

Moments later, he pulled back. "Okay, but...we still have some things to talk about…"

"Are you sure you wanna talk?" she asked seductively, nibbling his neck.

"Yes...for a little bit...I have more to say…and some questions..."

She sat up and looked at him.

"First I want to say that I'm behind you in this, but I have one request. I don't really believe I need to say it, but I will anyway...just to cover all the bases."

"Okay…"

"When you pursue this goal, you're going to be very busy…"

"I love being busy…"

"I know you do. I just want to say that Lilli is still young and she needs you…"

"And you don't?" she asked.

"You know I do. But she's little...no matter how busy you get, Lilli comes first. I can handle it if I get pushed aside a little, but Lilli can't. Remember, I grew up in a home without my mom. Maggie was a great substitute, but I don't want that for Lilli."

"I don't either, Bo. You and Lilli...and whatever family we have...family comes first."

"That leads me to my next question. Does this mean that you've given up on our dream of another child?"

Nora shook her head. "No...I haven't given up, Bo. I just have felt like...that dream has been occupying so much of my thoughts. I can't sit around and wait for that to happen." She played with his hair as she spoke. "Rita and I talked about this very thing this past week. She knows how I feel. She and Sal tried to have babies for years and never could. So...she decided not to sit around waiting for that dream to happen. She jumped into the business with Sal. Then the war took Sal and left her with the business, and it seemed to her like the end of another dream. But she pressed on to keep the business running. Then Vinnie came along to help with the business and brought with him that dream of love and family again. Her advice to me was to not put my life on hold waiting for another child, but to pursue other dreams as I wait. I think that's wise advice, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Rita is a wise woman."

"So," Nora continued running a hand across his chest, "if I do get pregnant, I will put the college dream on hold for awhile...I won't give it up, but I can always pursue it later."

Bo smiled. "Mmmm...not only are you tenacious but beautiful and smart as well…"

"Mmmm, there's that flattery again," she murmured against his neck. She began pursuing him again, but he drew back.

"Honey, I have something else to tell you about…"

"Really, Bo...can it wait?"

He took a deep breath. "No. It's too exciting. I have to share it. The timing of this is just...amazing. You won't believe it, Red."

She laughed as she sat up again. "Well...it must be good if you're turning down sex…"

"Not turning it down! Hell, no," he said, "just...I have to tell you this one other thing first...it's big."

"Okay," she said grinning at him. "What is it?"

"You know how Asa has been wanting me to help Clint with the business in Llanview? He's asked me several times. I'm thinking maybe now is the time I should accept."

"Are you serious?..."

He stopped her. "Just let me finish," he said. "It's a nice city...not as large as Chicago, but growing...some beautiful houses...hospital...good schools...and...a university. Llanview University...I passed it several times. Founded in the 1870's, so it's been established awhile...would be a great place for you to get your undergraduate studies done if we lived in Llanview. What do you think?"

Nora was stunned. "But, you love the ranch…" she began.

"But, I love you more."

She smiled through tear-filled eyes.

"So...what do you think, Red? You ready to move to Llanview with me?" he questioned.

"You know I'd go anywhere with you...I love you," she said kissing him again.

"You do, huh? You love me?"

She nodded, her head against his neck.

"Then I have just one other question for you…"

She sighed.

"Who's JC?"

She sat up again. "Whaaat?" she asked, confused.

"JC? It's right here...etched in the window frame. "JC loves NH". So, who's JC?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh! James Casey!" Nora said with enthusiasm. "I told you about him. He was my first love...remember?"

"Yeah, now I remember," Bo nodded. "So...he was your _first_ love and his initials live in infamy on your window frame. But, I'm your _last_ love, and I don't see my initials etched anywhere…" he said scanning the wood.

"Do you think I'd face Selma's wrath again carving more initials in that window frame?" Nora smiled. "No...you won't find your initials there."

He looked at her as she laid a hand along his cheek.

"You won't find your initials there because... _your_ initials...are etched here," she murmured tenderly, pointing to her heart.

Bo pulled her closer. "That works for me," he whispered.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**When we were last at the Buchanan Ranch, Chet was found snooping around Bo and Nora's bedroom windows...**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Buchanan Ranch**

Chet's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft rustling sound in the bushes. Startled, he turned toward the sound. Suddenly, a firm hand grabbed his shirt front and shoved him against the wall of the ranch house.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" a voice hissed in the dark.

"Get your hands off me!" Chet snarled at his brother struggling to free himself.

Tate gave Chet another push toward the wall, then let go. "You're going off the deep end with this obsession you have," Tate muttered, jaw clenched. "I mean it, Chet, I think you're losing it again."

"Shut the hell up!" Chet snapped, then he looked around suddenly realizing he had spoken too loudly. "Let's get out of here," he muttered.

Tate followed him to their truck. When both were in the truck cab, Tate turned to him. "I had a suspicion that you were doing something like this. Every time I'm ready to leave, you're nowhere to be found. Now I know why. You're down there spying on Mrs. Buchanan. How long have you been doing this?"

Chet didn't respond.

"You're crazy," Tate muttered. "You're gonna end up right back in the psych ward…"

This time Chet grabbed his brother and slammed him against the inside of the truck. "You take that back!" Chet bellowed. "Don't EVER say that! I'M FINE! I'M IN CONTROL!"

Suddenly, as Chet had Tate shoved against the truck door in a viselike grip, he realized just how out of control he was. He let go of his brother and moved back to his own place on the seat. "Let's get out of here," he murmured.

Tate said no more, just turned the truck into the lane and headed home. But, he made a decision that night. From now on they would be driving separately to work. If Chet got into trouble after hours, Tate didn't want to be any part of it.

* * *

"Miss Maggie!" Lilli shouted running into the ranch house kitchen. "I home!"

"There's my girl! You give Miss Maggie some sugar!" Lilli wrapped her little arms tightly around Maggie's neck giving her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"MmMmm...that's sweet!" Maggie said beaming. "I sure did miss you!"

Lilli let go and ran to the cookie jar for a treat.

"And I missed you too," she said to Bo caressing his cheek, "and my Nora…" she said giving her a warm hug. "Welcome home. Are you hungry?"

"No," Bo said. "We just ate about an hour ago, but I could use a beer." He went to the fridge to retrieve one.

"What about you, Miss Nora? Would you like something? I just poured myself some tea and was going to rest on the patio a bit. Let me get you something and you two can join me. I want to hear all about your trip."

"That tea looks good," said Nora. "I'll have a glass of tea with you."

Maggie poured Nora some tea and the four of them went to the patio, Lilli in the lead. Lilli soon found Sherman and started throwing a ball for him. As the others were getting comfortable, Chet appeared with a tool box in tow. He headed toward the far door.

"Mr. Chet," shouted Maggie. "It's not that door, it's this one here."

Chet came over toward the group and greeted everyone, "Good to see ya'll back. Did you have a nice trip?" he said amiably.

"Yes, it went very well," said Bo. "How have things been around here?" he added.

"Busy considering it's the winter months. Mr. Buchanan left us a long list of things to do while he's gone on his trip though. Keeping us busy. So, this is the door that needs work then?" he asked Maggie.

She nodded. "That wind nearly tore it off the hinges the other night. Doesn't close and fasten right anymore."

"I'll see what I can do," Chet said and went to work. While he checked out the door, he could easily hear bits and pieces of the conversation on the patio. He particularly focused on what Nora had to say.

"It's a two-story house with a big yard and wrap-around porch. Nice neighborhood...not too far from the park and school...only a twelve minute drive to work for Bo…"

"That sounds very nice," Maggie told her. "but I sure will miss you all around here…still, I know it will help Clint to have you there...I understand the business has been quite a strain on him..."

"It has," agreed Bo, before shouting over to Chet, "You find the trouble yet, Palmer?" when he saw Chet was just crouched looking at the door. He had gotten absorbed in the conversation on the patio and was just staring at the door as he listened.

"Yes, sir!" Chet replied. "Looks like I need a few more things before I can fix it though. I'll be back," he said as he mosied back toward the barn.

As Chet made his way back, he passed Maggie's son Tom coming from the stables. When Tom spied Bo and Nora on the patio, he burst into a huge smile. "You're back!" he shouted. "Sure is good to see you!" he said joining them.

Chet's mind was in turmoil...they had just returned after being gone for a couple of weeks...now it sounded as if they were leaving again...permanently...he couldn't stand it. _She looked so beautiful tonight...so good to hear her voice again…_ he thought. _Where was he taking her?...this can't be happening again...just like Ellie..._

As Chet stormed into the barn, he ran directly into his brother making him drop a box of supplies. "Man, what's your hurry? Slow down!" Tate reprimanded. "Did you finish that door?"

Chet searched the supply room tossing things to and fro.

Tate nodded knowingly. "Oh...you must have heard the news...Bo Buchanan and family are moving…"

Chet turned on Tate. "How did _you_ know? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Old Man Buchanan told me this morning before he left for his trip. Asked if I knew anyone else that would make a good ranch hand."

"Well...I don't care _what_ Bo Buchanan does, but he can't take her that far away...I can't lose her again…" Chet muttered.

"Will you listen to yourself? She's not yours to lose!" Tate responded.

"She _can_ be...I've seen the way she looks at me...I can have her if I try...I just haven't tried...I need to pursue her…" Chet said exploring the supply cabinet.

Tate looked at his brother with a mingle of shock and disgust. "There you go again...always thinking women are gonna fall at your feet. You've _always_ been like this...what makes you think…."

But Chet cut him off, "They have fallen at my feet! Not just my girls, but yours too, as I recall...you never could hang onto a girl after they met me! That's what bugs you, isn't it? That you could never hang onto a woman because your baby brother could charm her away from you!"

Chet's words angered Tate. He hated to admit it, but his words were very true. Chet had always been better with women than he had been...Chet was better-looking, more confident, more fun, more outgoing...he always had the upper hand socially. It made Tate seethe inside.

"You need to leave Mrs. Buchanan alone," Tate said in a low, warning voice.

Chet laughed. "Or what, Big Brother...what are you going to do?"

When Tate didn't respond, Chet laughed again. "That's what I thought. You'll do nothing...just like all the other times. You're pathetic."

Tate knew his brother was baiting him, trying to get more of an argument out of him or even a physical fight. _I won't give him the satisfaction,_ Tate thought. Instead he walked away.

* * *

 **THUMP**

The ball hit a booted leg. Sherman, the clumsy pup, ran after it. As he tried to get the ball, he slobbered on the cowboy boot in his path angering it's owner.

"GET OUTA HERE, YA DAMN MUTT!" he shouted pushing the dog with his leg sending him yelping and rolling for a few feet. Then he picked up the slimy ball to give it a toss.

"Stop!" Lilli shouted. "Don't hurt Shermy! Leave 'im alone!" Then she spied the ball in his hand. "Dat's Shermy's ball," she said looking up. She couldn't see the man's face. It was shaded by his downturned cowboy hat.

"Can I have it?"

"Sure! Take it! And get that dog outa here too!" he shouted. But instead of placing the ball in her tiny outstretched hand, he gave it a hard throw. It landed with a **thump...** inside Samson's corral. Shermy darted after it.

Lilli saw Sherman squeeze himself under the fence to retrieve the ball and shouted, "Shermy, no!"

She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to rescue the pup, but it was too late. By the time she reached the fence, Shermy was inside the bull's pen rolling the ball around in the mud and manure to retrieve it. Lilli saw the big bull on the other side of the corral. He would hurt Shermy!

"Shermy, come! Come on, Shermy! Shermy!" she pleaded standing on the bottom rung of the fence. "Shermy, get out of dere!" She looked up at the bull with scared eyes.

The bull started puffing and scraping his feet.

Wide-eyed Lilli pleaded again. "SHERMY! COME ON, SHERMY! PWEASE!"

She looked at the bull again. She couldn't wait any longer. Lilli scrambled up the fence and was throwing her leg over the other side when Bo spied her. His face went white...

" _ **LILLI! NO!"**_ He jumped to his feet and took off at a full run. Shocked, Nora, Maggie, and Thomas stood and looked in the direction he was running. Nora's hand went to her throat in fear.

" _ **NOOOO! LILLI, STOP!"**_ Bo shouted again as Lilli dropped to the inside of Samson's pen. " _ **LILLI!"**_

The bull, who had been scraping his feet, began his charge toward the disturbance in his pen.

Lilli stood with the squirming puppy in her arms, now too frightened to move.

" _ **LILLI! RUN! RUN TO THE FENCE BABY! RUNNNN!"**_ Bo screamed as he approached the fence at full throttle himself.

Nora, Maggie, and Thomas were right on his heels. Bo reached the fence first, grabbed it and threw himself over the other side. Samson was fast approaching, snorting and puffing all the way. Bo reached Lilli first, snatched her into his arms and scrambled, slipping and sliding, toward the fence. He heard a loud snort and felt the hot breath of Samson right behind him. _GOD HELP ME! HELP US!_ _  
_

He was just a couple of feet from the fence and safety when he felt a strong lurch as the 2,000 pound beast rammed against his body. Before he was knocked off his feet and hurdled to the ground, he tossed Lilli to the other side of the fence and to safety. He felt the pounding of the bull as he rammed and trampled his body. He heard the terrified cries of his baby girl and Nora shouting his name…

...and then his world went black.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nora held Lilli close in the nursery rocker until her choking sobs ceased and she finally fell asleep. She kissed her baby's matted curls and looked down on the tear-stained face. So precious and so fragile was this little life she held in her arms. Tears rolled down Nora's cheeks as a prayer formed in her mind... _I'll not complain again, God, about not having another child. Thank you for this one that you have given me and for saving her life…thank you…_

Nora's thoughts were interrupted and her mind raced on… _Bo! I need to see Bo…_

Nora hadn't seen Bo since Thomas carried him, unconscious, to the house. Everything had been so chaotic! Nora remembered Lilli's piercing screams as Bo hurled her across the fence and remembered the snorting of the bull as he rammed and trampled her husband. Above Lilli's incessant screams, there were shouts from Thomas as he jabbed the bull in the snout with an old tree limb. Finally the beast backed off and ran the other way.

"Call the doctor, Mama!" Thomas had shouted at Maggie as he jumped the fence to retrieve Bo. As she ran to do so, Thomas hoisted Bo's body into his arms, limp as a rag doll, and carried him to the house. Nora watched helplessly, but was preoccupied with the screaming child in her arms. She had to take care of Lilli first and leave Bo in the care of others.

Lilli's injuries were not as severe as they could have been. Fortunately, as Bo tossed her over the fence, she landed in the arms of Chet Palmer who happened to be on the other side. So instead of broken bones, she only suffered abrasions down the length of her left leg, another on her left cheek, and some bruises and splinters that she attained on her way over.

Because Maggie and Thomas were busy attending to Bo, Chet helped Nora by holding Lilli still while she washed and appraised her wounds. Lilli, terrified, fought this with all of her being. When Nora finally stopped the bleeding and felt like she had cleaned the wounds sufficiently, she took Lilli into her arms. Finally in her mother's arms, the child clung desperately.

Nora looked at Chet. "Thank you. If you hadn't been there...I can't imagine how much worse this would be...and thanks for helping me…"

"You're welcome, Ma'am. When I heard all the commotion, I came to see what was going on. I tried to get to the fence, but your husband beat me to it. I sure am sorry about your husband, Ma'am…"

"Thanks," Nora whispered. "Now...I need to get Lilli settled so I can check on Bo…"

Chet took this as a dismissal and turned to leave. When he reached the door, he turned to face her. "If you need anything at all, Ma'am...just let me know."

She nodded.

It was after Chet left that Nora had settled herself and Lilli into the nursery rocker. She reflected on these events while she comforted Lilli until the little girl calmed down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

She was just getting ready to lay her down when she saw Tom and the doctor in the doorway.

When he saw Lilli was sleeping, Thomas whispered, "This is Doc Jones. He came to see Little Miss."

The doctor looked over Lilli's injuries without a word. Then he motioned for Nora to go ahead and lie her down while he and Thomas left the room. Nora laid Lilli gently in bed and kissed her goodnight.

She found the two men in the hall outside Lilli's door.

"How's Bo?" Nora immediately asked the doctor.

"He's resting comfortably. Mrs. Buchanan, I can't tell you the entire extent of his injuries at this time. I will have to observe him for a few days to know if there are internal injuries. I can tell you what I do know at this point and what I have done for your husband."

Nora only nodded.

"He, of course, has many cuts, bruises, and lacerations," the doctor began. "He has swelling on the left side of his face which will no doubt result in a blackened eye. No broken bones from first observation, however he may have broken ribs...they are, at the very least, bruised heavily. He regained consciousness long enough to answer a few questions. There doesn't appear to be any cognitive or memory loss that I can tell. I am concerned about internal injuries though...particularly of the kidneys since he was trampled along the back of his body. I inserted a urinary catheter so that we could see any traces of blood in the urine…"

He noticed Nora's worried expression and laid a concerned hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Buchanan. I am not going to mince words here. He's hurt badly, but I have seen worse. The next 24 hours will tell us a lot. I have given him a strong pain killer which will help him sleep, and I'll be back in the morning. At that time I will decide if I can continue to treat him or if he should be taken to a Dallas hospital."

The doctor pulled some medication from his bag. "I want you to take this medication for your daughter if she has trouble sleeping." He handed her the medicine. "I will look at her leg more thoroughly in the morning, and will do any further cleaning of the wound then as needed." He snapped his doctor's bag shut.

"I would offer you something to help you sleep, but you really need to help Miss Maggie keep an eye on Bo. Maybe the two of you could rest in shifts. I'll be back first thing in the morning. Call me at any hour if you need me, understand?"

"Yes...I will," Nora said quietly. "Thank you, Doctor."

He nodded. "See you in the morning," he said as Thomas showed him out.

As the door closed behind the doctor, Nora took another peek at her sleeping daughter. Then she turned and quickly made her way down the hall to see her husband.

* * *

As Nora approached their open bedroom door she heard Maggie's soft soprano raised in song…

 _ **In the beginning of time**_

 _ **He was the Creator…**_

 _ **And into existence He spoke the heavenly blue…**_

 _ **And with one mighty swoop of His hand**_

 _ **He threw out the stars,**_

 _ **He knew where they'd land**_ ,

 _ **So, if you think you're just drifting along**_

 _ **I have good news…**_

She peered around the door frame to see Maggie wiping Bo's arms and face with a cloth as she sang to him. The sight of Bo, so still, and the devotion of sweet Maggie to his care, made Nora stop and lean against the door frame to listen. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest at the sight of Bo...the words of Maggie's song acted like a balm to her frightened heart…

 _ **...if He hung the moon…**_

 _ **I know He will help you...**_

 _ **And if He holds the sparrow in flight,**_

 _ **He'll hold you too…**_

"Yes He will, honey," Maggie reassured the sleeping Bo before continuing her song...

 _ **...Consider the lilies of the field**_

 _ **how much more He loves you…**_

 _ **In the beginning of time you were on His mind**_

 _ **When He hung the moon…**_

"You remember when I used to sing this to you, Bo?" she asked him. "Before I tucked the covers up around your chin...and I would tell you, 'I love you to the moon and back'...remember? And I still do," she assured him, "just like you were my own, I do... You're strong, Beaufort, you can fight this. I know you can...don't let Miss Maggie down now...ya hear?"

Maggie noticed Nora in the doorway and beckoned her, "Come in, Sweetheart…" she said softly.

Nora entered slowly and stood at the foot of the bed looking at Bo. Tears began anew and flowed down her cheeks. Maggie put the cloth in the pan of cool water, then wrapped Nora in a firm embrace.

"He looks so bad, Maggie," Nora whispered.

Maggie pulled back. "Yes, he does...it's not good, but...he's a Buchanan and he's a fighter. He can beat this...have faith, child."

Nora nodded. "What can I do?" she asked.

Maggie spoke, "Hold his hand...tell him you love him...pray…"

Nora went softly to Bo's side.

"I'm going to get some fresh water," Maggie said. "I'll give you some time. Talk to him, Nora. Let him know you're here…"

Nora wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded. Maggie left them alone. Nora brushed Bo's dark hair back with a hand and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'm here, sweetheart..." she whispered in a choked voice. "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but...I love you. I love you so much."

She held his hand in hers as she leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "I'm counting on you, Buchanan. You have to fight...for me...and for Lilli. We need you, baby, so fight, okay?"

He was so still. Nora pulled a chair close to his bedside and kept his hand in hers.

"I'm right here…"

It was there that Maggie found her...sleeping bedside in a chair with her head on Bo's arm and his hand wrapped in hers.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Nora felt Bo stirring in the bed beside her, and she awakened quickly.

"Red?…" she heard Bo whisper in a raspy voice.

She stood and leaned over him still gripping his hand. "Yes...it's me sweetheart…" She gave him a gentle kiss.

He swallowed hard and tried to glance around. This was made difficult by his aching body and swollen left eye.

"Lie still, honey. I'm right here. Do you need anything?" Nora asked.

He blinked and tried to focus on her face. "Water…" he managed to croak.

"I'll get you some." She brought a glass and helped him take some sips through a straw. When he had had enough, she put the glass on the table. Then she wiped his brow with a damp cloth and kissed him again, first on the forehead...then gently on the mouth.

He looked at her through his one good eye. "You're the prettiest nurse I've ever seen," he murmured.

She smiled. "Well, you don't see very well through one eye, do you? I'm a mess."

He grinned slightly. Then all of a sudden his eyes widened as much as they could in his condition. "LILLI!" he choked.

Nora calmed his panic, "Shhh...she's fine. Lilli's fine. She's sleeping." She stroked his hair back gently. "She's fine...thanks to her Daddy…" Tears welled up in Nora's eyes. "You're my hero, you know that?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Well...you are," she continued.

"Is she hurt?" Bo mumbled.

"She has some scrapes and bruises...and I removed a few splinters...but that's all."

"No...broken bones?" Bo asked.

"No...not one. Fortunately she was caught before she could hit the ground," Nora began to explain. "Chet Palmer caught her as she flew across the fence."

Bo thought about this for a moment. "Chet Palmer? Hmmm...you mean he was actually at the right place at the right time for a change?" Bo mumbled before he grimaced in pain.

Nora chided him gently, "You deserved that morsel of pain for that remark. Chet was very helpful. Not only did he catch Lilli, but he helped me tend to her while the others were busy tending you. I'm grateful he was there...and I told him so."

Bo sighed and spoke slowly, "Well...I'll do the same...next time I see him...sorry, honey." He added weakly, "I want to see Lilli."

"It's five-o'clock in the morning...she's sleeping. But, I promise I'll bring her to see you first thing when she wakes up. Right now though, it's time for your next pain pill. The doctor has you on a schedule. So...here you are. Take this and then try to get a little more sleep. I'm going to go check on Lilli."

Bo took his medicine and she kissed him. He grimaced as he tried to kiss her back. She frowned slightly. "My kisses have never elicited _that_ response before," she teased him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "it hurts to even pucker."

She chuckled. "Well then, just let me do the puckering until you feel better, okay? I love you," she whispered kissing him again. "Now try to get some more sleep."

Bo nodded slightly and closed his eyes...it wasn't long before he slept peacefully once again.

* * *

The next time Bo opened his eyes it was to find Nora at the foot of his bed holding Lilli. Lilli was wide-eyed looking at her Daddy.

"Lilli...hi honey. How's my girl?" Bo asked gently.

She just looked at him...almost as if she didn't recognize him. She gripped "Lamby" a little tighter.

"Can't you speak, Lillikins?" Nora asked softly, "Daddy said 'hi' ".

She continued to stare. She recognized her Daddy's voice, but the black, swollen eye was forbidding to her.

Nora recognized this and explained. "Daddy got a booboo by his eye when Samson knocked him down. That's why he looks different. See this bruise on your knee?" she pointed out. "Well, Daddy has the same thing except it's by his eye. See?"

Lilli nodded her tousled head. Then Nora noticed her chin quivering. She leaned her head under her Mama's chin. "Samson is mean," she said beginning to cry. "Samson hurt Daddy."

"Daddy's okay, Lilli. Come and see me," Bo said gesturing for Nora to put her next to him on the bed.

Nora hesitated. "I don't think that's a good idea, Bo...if she gets on you…"

"She won't," Bo replied. "Please...put her here next to me."

Nora sighed. "Okay," then to Lilli, "Do you want to sit by Daddy?"

She nodded.

"Then you have to sit still...you can't climb on Daddy, okay?"

She nodded again. Nora placed her next to Bo.

Bo smiled and ran a hand through her auburn curls. "Mommy tells me you have a booboo too. Can I see it?" he asked.

Lilli nodded. "Mmhmm...it's here on my leg. It's a big one. And here's one on my arm too."

"Ouch," Bo said with sympathy. "Did Mommy kiss them to make them better?"

Lilli nodded again. "Mmhmm. Did she kiss your booboos, Daddy?"

"She did" he said "...and they do feel better, but...I think they'll need more kisses later," he said giving Nora a look.

Lilli turned to Nora. "Mommy, does Shermy have booboos too?"

Nora and Bo exchanged glances. Neither of them knew the fate of poor Shermy.

"I haven't seen Shermy yet, honey. I'll check on him today and find out how he is. I'm sure he's fine," Nora said although she wasn't sure at all.

At that moment, Maggie came in bearing a breakfast tray.

"If I had known, I could have brought breakfast in for all of you," she told them. "But no matter. Nora, do you want to stay and feed your helpless husband or take Lilli to the kitchen for breakfast?"

"I'll feed my helpless husband," Nora grinned. "You can take Lilli."

"I'll do that," Maggie agreed, "but, after breakfast and the doctor's visit, I hope you'll get some rest, honey. You have to be exhausted. I'll take care of Bo then so you can get some sleep."

Nora nodded.

When Maggie and Lilli left, Bo started grumbling, "I can feed myself...I'm not helpless, you know…"

"Ah, but you are...you are at my mercy, Buchanan," she said raising her eyebrows. "You can't even sit upright yet. How are you planning to feed yourself?"

"Like this," Bo said grabbing the fork and attempting to take a bite. The bite fell off the fork before reaching his mouth and landed in the mat of hair on his chest.

Nora laughed. "That was an amazing effort, but you made a mess," she said trying to clean scrambled egg out of his chest hair. "Please give me the fork."

Resigned to his helpless state, he handed it over.

"Bo, this only happened yesterday. You are going to have to drop your pride and let us help you."

"I know," he agreed, "but I don't have to like it," he grumbled.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "You look so handsome with that black eye," she teased him. "Reminds me of the day we met." She gave him more tender kisses. He finally smiled.

"Well, while you're reminiscing, my eggs are getting cold…" he breathed against her lips.

She chuckled at him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "Now can I please have some breakfast?"

His answer was a big bite of egg being shoveled into his mouth.

* * *

Dr. Jones made another house call after breakfast. He was satisfied with Bo's current condition, and decided that he could convalesce at home barring no changes or difficulties. He would continue to check his progress daily.

The doctor also looked at Lilli's wounds. He had to remove a few more splinters, creating more trauma for the child, but told Nora she had done very well in treating the abrasions. Lilli was somewhat cautious with her leg, but was already getting her spunk back as could be seen when she and Nora made a trip to the barn toward evening.

"SHERMY!" she shouted walking a few paces ahead of Nora.

"Here he comes," Nora said seeing a dog running from the barn toward them.

"Dat's Gwant. Shermy's ears are bwown, 'member?" Lilli responded. She petted and cuddled with Grant a few moments before continuing on to the barn, Grant following close on her heels.

As they entered the barn, dust floated on the evening rays the sun cast through the windows.

"Shermy?" Lilli called. Her only response was the appearance of a few kittens as they scrambled from their sleepy hiding place. While Lilli was distracted by the kittens, Nora wandered around the barn in search of the missing puppy. Rounding a corner, she ran smack into a ranch hand. When he tilted his hat at her, she realized it was Tate Palmer.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Tate! I wasn't even watching where I was going…"

"No problem, Ma'am. What brings you to the barn this evening. Need help with anything?"

"Well," Nora began, "my daughter and I were trying to find her pup, Shermy. We haven't seen him since the accident yesterday and…"

But Nora's explanation was interrupted by a squeal of happiness.

"SHERMY!" Lilli's excited voice shouted. "Where you been?!"

Nora and Tate rounded the corner to see Chet holding Sherman as he spoke softly to Lilli, "Be careful now, his leg is hurt. That's why it's bandaged tight…" Lilli cautiously hugged and kissed on the pup.

Seeing Nora she shouted, "Look Mommy! It's Shermy! He has a booboo on his leg jus' like me!"

Nora was greatly relieved that the dog was alright. She didn't want Lilli's trauma of the bull to be magnified by the loss of her beloved pet. As Nora knelt beside her child, she missed the exchange of looks between the brothers.

"Can I hode him?" Lilli asked peering up at Chet with her bright blue eyes.

"If your Mommy says it's alright," Chet responded looking at Nora.

Nora hesitated. "For a minute and only if you're standing. I don't want his nails to scratch your leg."

"K," Lilli agreed. Chet put the pup into her outstretched arms. Lilli glanced up at Chet noticing how his brown hat shaded his face. She frowned for a moment as if remembering, but the frown and the memory soon disappeared as Shermy covered her face with sloppy kisses.

Nora couldn't help smiling at the scene in spite of the dog's slobbery greeting.

"What's wrong with the dog's leg?" Nora asked.

Surprisingly, Tate was the one who answered, "It isn't broken, but was cut pretty badly. Must have happened when he crawled under the fence. I wrapped it to keep it clean until it heals. He's a lucky pup...it could have been worse."

"The situation could have been worse for everyone involved. I'm thankful it wasn't," Nora replied.

Tate agreed, but Chet didn't say anything. Nora felt his eyes upon her and decided it was time to go.

"Okay, Lillikins, say goodnight to Shermy. Time for a bath and bedtime story."

Lilli said her goodnights and she and Nora headed home. When they got out of earshot, Tate finally spoke what was on his mind, "The big hero again, huh? I'm the one who retrieved and cared for that mutt, but you get all the credit...just trying to look good in Mrs. Buchanan's eyes…"

"Shut up," Chet said turning on his heel.

"Give it up," Tate continued as Chet walked away, "it'll never happen."

"We'll see," was Chet's surprisingly calm response.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lilli bounced back from her injuries rather quickly. The abrasion on her cheek was nearly gone and replaced by a bruise, and both her leg and her arm were responding to the ointment and healing nicely. She was back to full throttle in a few days. Bo, however, was still confined to bed.

Nora helped Lilli into her jammies and combed her tangled curls after her bath. "Now, go choose some books and we'll see Daddy."

Lilli scampered quickly to her room and then back to her parents' bedroom with two books and her Lamby. Since Bo couldn't get out of bed, they had adopted a new bedtime routine. Lilli would lie beside Daddy while he read her bedtime stories. This also gave Nora a break and time for a bath.

Nora returned from her bath and sat by her vanity to comb her wet hair. She could hear Lilli "reading" to her Daddy. Lilli was so familiar with her books that she sometimes liked to "read" instead of being read to at bedtime. Nora smiled listening to her daughter's piping voice as she turned the pages.

"Wuntst upon a time there was a Little Chicken…"

Bo interrupted, "I think it was Chicken Little…"

"Dat's what I said, Daddy, da Little Chicken!"

Put in his place, Bo nodded.

Lilli continued, "So da Little Chicken felt something drop on her and she said to all her friends, 'Da sky is falling! Da sky is falling! Run like hewell!"

"LILLI!" Nora said quickly.

"What?" came the child's innocent response.

Bo started to chuckle then bit his lip to keep from laughing, especially after Nora shot him a look.

Nora continued in a gentler tone, "We don't say 'run like hell' honey…"

"Papaw says it," Lilli replied, clearly not believing _anything_ her beloved Papaw said could be wrong.

Nora shot Bo another look.

"Well...you shouldn't always say things the way Papaw does. Instead, you should say something like..."Run really fast!"

Lilli looked at her Mommy obviously not convinced that 'run really fast' would create quite the desired effect...but she complied. "Run realwy fast evwybody!" she continued with her story.

Bo smiled at Nora over Lilli's tousled head. She turned away to keep from smiling herself.

* * *

Once Lilli was tucked in for the night, Nora returned to the bedroom bearing a tray.

"What's all this?" Bo asked as she approached the bed.

"You were complaining about your whiskered face, so I brought your shaving supplies. I'll prop up this mirror for you so you can shave, but first you need to take your pills."

"I'm tired of those pills," Bo began, "they make me feel woozy and…"

Nora interrupted his groaning. "You need to keep taking them if you want to...how did the doctor put that?...oh yes...if you want to 'regain the full extent of your body movement.' She smiled. "Now... _I_ for one would like to see you 'regain the full extent of your body movement'," she said enticingly. "How about you?"

He ran his eyes over her body and replied resignedly, "Give me the pills."

Nora laughed. "I _knew_ I could get you to take your medicine," she teased as he downed them with a glass of water.

She gently plumped his pillows up behind him.

"Now...do you think you're sitting up straight enough to do this shaving?" she asked as she placed the tray of supplies across his legs.

"I think so," Bo said beginning the process. While he did so, Nora checked his catheter. The catheter bag was not full, so she just sat on the edge of the bed to watch Bo shave. Soon they noticed the wind kicking up outside their window.

"Looks like a storm is coming," Nora said. "Maybe I should close the window."

"Not unless rain starts coming in. That breeze feels good," Bo answered.

"I'll check."

As Nora approached the window, she heard a rustling sound outside. She glanced both ways through the glass, but saw nothing. Chet smashed his body tight against the wall and held his breath hoping she wouldn't see him. Just the brief sight of her in her nightgown made him ache to have her.

Assured that the rain wasn't coming in, Nora returned to the bed where she found her frustrated husband blotting a cut on his lower jaw.

"Here...let me do this," she told him taking the razor. "I can see better what I'm doing."

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked as she began cautiously.

"No...but I can't do any worse than you were doing," she commented. "Stop talking and turn your head a little."

Bo complied.

In only a few moments he said, "You know, I really hate this...you having to do everything for me...changing that bag and shaving my face…"

Nora continued the shave, "In sickness and in health, remember? Besides…" she said dipping the razor in the bowl of water, "if the tables were turned, you'd do the same for me."

"Shave your beard?" he asked, grinning. Then he raised his eyebrows and said, "I guess I'd have to if you were bearded, honey, because…" He stopped speaking but ran a finger along her jawline down her neck and along her rounded breast where it came to rest, "...I like my women smooth," he finished.

"Oh...you know what I mean," she replied trying to concentrate on the job at hand rather than the touch of his hand upon her body. She finished one side of his face.

"Now look at me. Oooh...smooth…" she said running her hand along his cheek and giving him a little kiss.

Bo ran his finger up under her strap as she began shaving the other cheek and jaw. "This is pretty," he murmured. "Is it new?"

Nora leaned her head to peruse her work as she answered, "Maggie made it for me for Christmas, remember? I just haven't worn it yet. It's not all that sexy, so I didn't think it would create a temptation."

"You make everything sexy," Bo said fingering the bodice of the gown and running a thumb across her hidden nipple.

Nora smiled as she brushed his hand away. "It's your _mind_ that makes everything sexy. Just remember, Mister, that you are out of commission until the doctor says you're okay."

She towel-dried his face. "There! You're done! Putting hands on both his cheeks, she said, "Niiice...smooth as a baby's butt..." She leaned closer giving him a kiss...then another...and another...and another, each kiss more stimulating than the last. Bo breathed a helpless sigh, wanting her but knowing he could do nothing about it.

In their preoccupation with each other, they failed to notice the intensity of the storm outside. A sudden wind swept the room causing the sheer curtains to billow and flap in the breeze. Rain started blowing in, and a loud clap of thunder sent Nora scurrying to close the window. The thunder was followed by a flash of lightning making it like daylight outside; and in that brief moment, Nora saw someone...someone scrambling out of the bushes and sliding in the wet grass as he ran across the lawn…someone who had obviously been spying through their window…someone that she thought could only be...

Chet Palmer…

* * *

The following morning after breakfast, the doctor made another visit and finally removed the catheter, convinced that their was no internal bleeding. He had no more pain pills to give Bo, but gave Nora a prescription to fill at Carver's Drug Store. Bo enjoyed watching Nora dress for her trip to town. She held bobby pins between her teeth as she pinned on her hat.

"You look nice," Bo complimented. "Wish I could go with you."

"I wish you could too, but it won't take me long. Maggie is going to be helping you if you need anything, and Helen is taking care of Lilli."

"And you know where Carver's is, right?" asked Bo.

"Yes, Bo, we've passed it a million times. It's on the corner of Main and Belmont."

"There's cash in my wallet...take extra in case the truck needs gas...and be careful…"

"I will."

She came to the bed to kiss him goodbye. " And you, Mister! Behave until I get back. I know you feel a new sense of freedom without that bag, but please wait until I'm back before trying to get out of bed. Promise me."

He hesitated.

She pointed a finger at him. "Promise! I should be back in two hours or less. You can wait til I get home to get up. You still can't move very well. Promise?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Good...now, do you want me to bring anything back for you?"

"Just you."

"I meant anything like a magazine or…?"

"Nope."

"Okay then...I'll see you soon. I love you," she whispered cupping his chin in her hand and giving him a kiss.

"Love you too."

* * *

Nora hadn't shared with Bo what she had seen when she closed their window the night before. She knew it would anger and worry him, and that he was helpless at this time to do anything about it. Besides...she wasn't positive herself who she had seen, just had a strong suspicion. After a restless night, she had decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. Before going to town, she was going to confront Chet.

She saw him by the barn door as she put her purse in the truck; but, when she approached a moment later, she realized it was Tate, not Chet, that she had seen.

He turned at her approach. "Mornin', Ma'am," he said with a brief nod of courtesy.

"Good morning, Tate."

"What can I do for ya?" he asked politely.

"Nothing, actually...I just wanted to speak to your brother. Where can I find him?"

"I haven't seen him yet this mornin'. We don't ride together anymore. I can give him a message when he comes if you like."

Nora was disappointed. She really wanted to get this confrontation out of the way, now she had to wait. Tate could see something was on her mind.

Finally she answered him, "Just tell him that I'll be around to speak with him sometime today."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Nora started toward the truck, then turned around, "Tate?" She hesitated. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," was his brief reply.

She hesitated again. "I hate to even ask this, but...at the risk of sounding vain...does your brother have some kind of interest in me?"

Tate took his eyes off Nora to throw another bale in the truck. Finally, he responded, "Yes...I'm afraid so."

Nora sighed. "I had a feeling." She shook her head slightly. "Is it something I've said or done? Because I, for the life of me, can't think of anything I've done or said to encourage him…"

"No, you didn't do anything, Ma'am. It's just that...oh...nevermind…"

"What? Please tell me...if I've done anything that could be misconstrued…"

"No...you didn't. It's nothing you've done. It's...who you are."

"I don't understand…"

Tate sighed. He really didn't want to get into this, but now he was stuck. "You remind him of a lost love...her name was Ellie. You are the spittin' image of Ellie…"

"Oh…"

"It's uncanny how much you look like her."

"I see. But...I'm not Ellie. Surely he can figure that out...or Ellie can straighten him out…"

"No ma'am. Ellie's gone...she left and no one knows where she is or what happened to her. When she left Chet...it nearly killed him. He's not used to losin' a woman, as you can imagine. He had a breakdown over it...was in the hospital psych ward for six months...it was bad…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nora murmured. This shed a new light on things. "Well, Tate...thanks for clarifying some things for me."

"Yes, Ma'am...and, I'm sorry for anything he's done or said to make you feel uncomfortable...I've talked to him about it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk with him. I'll just handle it a little more gently than I originally planned. Thanks for the answers."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tate said as she turned to walk away.

As Nora drove toward town, her mind was processing all of this new information. _It's true...Chet does have feelings toward me…_

 _I look like his lost love…_

 _He had a breakdown…_

 _How am I going to handle all of this?..._

 _I should tell Bo…_

 _No, I'll just handle it…_

 _What will I say?..._

 _How should I say it?..._

The thoughts tumbled in her mind as she rolled along the road to town and were only broken when she heard a loud _**POP**_. The truck began thumping along the pavement. She pulled to the edge of the road wondering what could possibly be wrong. When she got out to investigate she found the problem. Her back left tire was completely flat.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Oh no," Nora moaned, " _now_ what?"

She investigated the sad tire then looked up and down the road. No one in sight...no houses either...just terrain and highway as far as her eye could see. She crawled back into the truck to think.

 _It's too far to walk back to the ranch...it's too far to walk to town…_

 _I'll just wait...someone will come along eventually…_

 _But...should I trust just anyone that comes along? A lone woman on the side of the road?..._

 _What choice do I have? I can't sit here forever..._

The thoughts tumbled through her mind as the minutes ticked on...and on...and on...

Finally, her thoughts were interrupted as a car approached. It zoomed past without a passing glance. She waited awhile longer. A few more cars passed. She was thankful it wasn't mid-summer or she would be sweltering in the heat. As she saw another vehicle approaching in her rear view mirror, she decided to get out of the truck and wave it down. Instead of stopping, the vehicle swerved and blasted it's horn at her.

 _Who do they think I am, another Bonnie Parker?!_ she thought remembering the fame of that desperate duo Bonnie and Clyde who terrorized this same area a decade or so earlier. _Maybe I should try showing a little leg next time,_ she thought, recalling Claudette Colbert's successful hitch hiking tactic in the movie _It Happened One Night. No...I'd better not…_ She sighed and got back into the truck. _God...what am I going to do?_

She waited what seemed like hours watching several vehicles pass her by without a backward glance. Just as she had decided she would start walking toward town, she noticed a truck speed by then slow down. The truck pulled over and started backing up.

 _Thank God! Finally! Some help!_

She was even _more_ relieved when the truck door swung open and a familiar face appeared. It was Tate Palmer! She scrambled out of the truck to greet him.

"Tate! Oh, am I glad to see you!"

"Mrs. Buchanan...what's going on?" he asked before spying the flat tire. "Oh..a flat. Well, I can fix that. Does your husband carry a spare?"

"Spare what?" she asked.

"Tire, Ma'am." Tate looked in the truck bed. "Guess not."

Seeing Nora's concerned expression he added quickly, "That's not a problem though. We'll just get a spare at Murphy's Garage in town, and I'll repair it on the way back. Don't worry about a thing. Just lock the truck, and we'll head to town."

"Okay," Nora agreed, thankful to be out of her predicament and to leave someone else in charge.

"Thank you again for stopping," Nora told Tate as they began their trip to town. "I didn't know what I was going to do…"

"Glad I came along when I did," Tate replied. "We'll get you fixed up in no time."

Nora tried to relax then and make polite conversation...about the weather and the ranch...anything to calm her frayed nerves. Tate wasn't much of a conversationalist, so she finally gave up and just rode quietly. Tate took the fork in the road and kept driving silently along listening to the radio. Nora looked at the rambling countryside as they went.

After what seemed like a long time Nora realized that nothing on the route looked familiar to her even though she had taken it many times with Bo. She thought they should be getting to town soon…

"Are we taking a different route?" she finally asked Tate. "Bo and I don't take this road."

"Yes, Ma'am...we'll just come into town on the north end near Murphy's."

"Oh, I see," she said as he traveled on.

But when he turned off onto a gravel road, Nora questioned him again. "Where will this take us?" she asked, somewhat confused.

When she looked at Tate, he didn't answer. "Tate?"

He kept driving in silence before he answered. "I've decided that I need to help you," he finally said.

"Help me? How? What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"With my brother...I told you how he feels about you...and why. Well...Chet plans to seduce you away from your husband. Actually...he's tried twice now to kill your husband. The stable fire...it was set. And the bull...the dog was sent into the pen on purpose...to lure your daughter and your husband there. Chet wants your husband out of the way, you see, so that he can have you for himself...but, it isn't going to work this time. He won't get what he wants this time. He won't because I'm going to help you."

Nora was shocked. The fire and the bull were intentional acts? Chet would go that far? She couldn't believe it. She looked back at Tate who kept his eyes straight ahead.

"So...how are you going to help me?" Nora asked. "If you just take me back to the ranch, I can…"

"NO!" Tate interrupted suddenly. "No...I can't take you back there. If I do, don't you see, Chet will try something again? And _this_ time he might _really_ kill your husband! He's been watching you through your windows at night for a long time now. I caught him myself. You have to listen to me."

"But Tate, if we…" Nora tried again. But Tate didn't listen. He interrupted again talking as much to himself as to Nora.

"Chet won't stop til he gets what he wants, you know... That's what he did with Ellie. Ellie was _my_ girl...did you know that? She was _mine_...until Chet came along and took her away from me...with his good looks and charm...He's been like that with all women...never _one_ that he couldn't get if he poured on the charm and tried. But, I showed him...yes, I did...I took Ellie right back...that's what I did. Took her away from Chet...we went off to a little house together...just me and Ellie..."

Tate stopped a few moments before pressing on.

"Chet really loved Ellie. He went berserk when she disappeared." Tate laughed shortly. "He looked for days and weeks for her. The cops even arrested _him_ thinking he knew something about her disappearance...thinking he knew where Ellie was…"

Tate laughed again. "But Chet didn't know anything. Finally the loss of Ellie and the accusations sent him over the edge. He had a breakdown, and ended up in the psych ward at the hospital for six months. He never did know what happened to Ellie...still doesn't, but...he didn't get her back," Tate said smugly. "For once in his life my little brother didn't get what he wanted."

Nora looked at Tate. "And Ellie?" she asked quietly. "Where is she now?"

Tate said nothing...just kept driving, staring straight ahead.

After some time, Nora could tell he was getting nervous. He started shaking his head back and forth. Then, beating on his steering wheel, he spoke again, his voice rising with his anger, "I _**tried**_ and _**tried**_ to get her to listen to me...but she _**wouldn't**_ listen! She kept trying to get away...to go back to Chet! I didn't mean to hurt her, but she **wouldn't** **listen**!"

He was nearly hysterical now. "I didn't mean to kill her...it was an accident…" he said breathlessly, "because she just wouldn't **listen** to me! But **you** …" He looked at Nora with wild eyes, "You're going to listen, right? You'll stay with me...not let Chet have you, right? I won't let him get what he wants again! **I won't!** He can't have _**everything!**_ "

Nora stared at him, stunned and speechless.

Finally Tate spoke again, "Don't worry...I'll take care of you...don't you worry…" he said soothingly.

Thoughts were barreling through Nora's mind. She knew she couldn't go where he was taking her and remain safe...and she had nothing to fight with...she made a split second decision. As Chet slowed down for the next curve, Nora opened the door and leaped from the truck.

She rolled through the brush at the side of the road slightly aware of the gravel and twigs tearing at her skin and clothing, then she stumbled to her feet and ran as quickly as possible trying to hide in some brush. But Chet saw her and was soon upon her. He grabbed her and dragged her by the arms back toward the truck. Nora fought with all her being scratching and elbowing him...kicking, screaming. She would _not_ go without a fight. Finally, as they neared the truck once again, she twisted and was able to give him a swift kick in the groin with her heel. He fell to the ground writhing in pain. She tried again to flee, but he grasped her ankle as she turned to run pulling her down beside him. Grabbing a nearby rock, Nora gave him a swift blow to the head rendering him unconscious. She stumbled to her feet and bolted to the truck. Throwing the truck into gear and spinning gravel, she left the unconscious and bleeding Tate in the brush and barreled back toward the main road...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Nora gripped the steering wheel and drove aimlessly down the gravel road hoping each turn would be the one to bring her back to the highway. Her nerves were frayed, and she fought back the urge to cry.

She thought about the unconscious and bleeding body of Tate Palmer that she had left by the road. _What if I hit him too hard? What if he's dead? I didn't mean to hurt him…_

She was petrified. The tears she had been fighting began to stream unwittingly down her face. She brushed them away angrily.

 _No time for tears, Nora Buchanan...just drive…_

When she saw the highway ahead, she thought back...Tate had turned right to enter the gravel road, so Nora made a left to go back the way they had come. She continued on and was soon at the fork in the road...again she made a left. Now she was in familiar territory and drove as quickly as the law allowed in the direction of the ranch.

* * *

Bo glanced up from the paper he was reading to view the clock on the mantel...again. The hands had only moved another fifteen minutes. He thought Nora would be back by now. She should be. He was getting worried. She had been gone nearly four hours.

When Maggie returned to the room to collect his lunch dishes, she found him standing by the closet trying to pull on a shirt. The simplest tasks were still painful for him, and he hadn't had any pain pills all day.

"You going to get a little fresh air, honey?" she asked him. "Here...let me hold that shirt while you slip your arms in…"

"Have you heard anything from Nora? She should be back by now, Maggie. I'm worried about her."

She tried to soothe him even though she was concerned herself. "Try not to worry, Bo. She hasn't been to town in a long while. Maybe she did some shopping..."

"While I'm waiting at home for pain medicine? That doesn't sound like Nora. I'm going to call Carver's to see what time she was there."

Bo painfully made his way to the phone in Asa's office. Maggie could hear his one-sided conversation from the kitchen.

"So, you haven't seen her at all?! She should have been there by 10:30 this morning!…"

Maggie couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as Lilli's voice interrupted, "I ate my samich. Now can I have a cookie?"

"Yes, Sweetie, here you go," Maggie said quickly slipping her a cookie and more milk. Then she went to the back patio and shouted for Thomas.

When he came to the door, she whispered, "I need you to drive to town. Miss Nora left hours ago and hasn't returned. Bo is worried about her. Just go into town and see if you can find Bo's truck anywhere."

"Yes, Mama. I'm on my way." But before Tom could leave, Bo entered the room.

"Tom! I need you to drive me to town…"

"Now Bo, I'm not sure you should…" began Maggie.

"Maggie, I need to find my wife!" Bo shouted. "Thomas, are you going to take me or give me the truck?"

"Yes, Mr. Bo. I'll take you. Just take it easy."

"I wanna go, Daddy!" Lilli pleaded as they went out the door.

"Not this time, baby," Bo said. "Stay with Miss Maggie."

Lilli puckered up and leaned her head against the window. Maggie cuddled her close. "Come on, Miss Lilli, we'll go see the kittens."

* * *

Bo grimaced with pain as his body rocked with the motion of the truck, but he kept encouraging Tom to hurry. It wasn't quite as painful when they got on the main road to town.

After traveling several miles, Bo said, "What's that up there? Looks like a truck by the side of the road." And as they got closer, Bo said, "It's _my_ truck. Pull over." Tom did as Bo directed and they both got out to investigate.

"Flat tire," Tom said. "You don't think she'd try to walk all the way to town?"

"I don't think so." Bo looked in and around the truck. "I don't know which scares me worse...her trying to walk or being picked up by someone."

As Nora sped down the highway she was torn wondering if she was doing the right thing. _Maybe I should have gone straight to the sheriff's office...or to a house to call the police...or an ambulance...what have I done?...God, what should I have done?_

She could see she was almost where she had abandoned the truck. Looking more closely she saw that someone was there. She saw Thomas! It was Thomas looking at the flat tire! Relief flooded her. When she came abreast of the truck, she pulled off the right side of the highway. After resting her head on the steering wheel for a brief moment, she looked up and out her window. Then she saw him. _Bo..._

Nora opened the door and slipped from the truck seat. Tears of relief were flowing now. She heard Bo shout her name, " _Nora!"_ She glanced both ways and ran quickly across the highway...and into his waiting arms.

* * *

"Someone needs to go out there and find him! I'm telling you, he's hurt! I didn't mean to hurt him...I just reacted in the moment…"

"Mrs. Buchanan, calm yourself," Sheriff Sprague said. "I sent some officers out. Let the department worry about finding the suspect. I just need you to tell me everything that happened...in sequential order...and everything that Mr. Palmer said to you."

Bo held her hand to reassure her.

Nora took a deep breath and tried to tell the sheriff calmly what happened...from the flat tire to Tate's offer of a ride...the detour on the gravel road...Tate's anger and accusations against his brother...his confession about Ellie...and finally, his expectations of her…

"He just wasn't himself. I've never seen Tate Palmer angry like that… He had just finished telling me about Ellie when he started begging me not to leave him… I thought my only option was to get away, so I threw myself out of the truck…he followed me…"

Bo squeezed her hand giving her courage to go on.

"He grabbed me and started pulling me back to the truck...but I fought him...I kicked and screamed until he was down on the ground...he pulled me down with him…that's when I…" Nora stopped and put her hand to her face.

"When you what, Mrs Buchanan?" asked the Sheriff gently.

Nora drew a deep shuddering breath as she answered, "When I picked up a rock and struck him...in the head. He didn't move after that…"

"What did you do then, Mrs. Buchanan?"

"I...left him there...and I...took his truck…" She started crying softly, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone...I just wanted to get away…"

The sheriff's phone jingled on it's hook, "Sprague," he answered. "You did? Good work. His condition? Okay. Get him ready."

When the sheriff hung up, he leaned back in his chair and looked at Nora. "The officers picked up the suspect. We need you to identify him. You ready to do that, Ma'am?"

"Yes," Nora nodded. "So...he's going to be okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Unfortunately these types don't go down too easily. But you didn't hear me say that…" He shuffled some paperwork on his desk. "I assume you want to press charges, and he will also be booked and charged with the death of Ellie McQuate. Your testimony has helped us solve a cold case. Of course, you know if this goes to trial, we'll need you to testify…"

"Yes," Nora nodded.

Bo jumped into the conversation. "What about his brother, Chet? According to Tate Palmer, his brother has committed arson and also endangered both my life and that of our daughter by provoking that bull attack...not to mention the allegations that he has been spying through our bedroom windows!"

Sheriff Sprague gave Bo a serious look. "Unfortunately, we have no proof. We have only the word of one jealous brother against another. When your father had the fire investigated, we found no proof of foul play. The incident with the bull...did anyone witness Chet Palmer's involvement in that? That's hard to prove...and the peeping Tom allegations...unless someone has _seen_ Chet Palmer there at the…"

Nora interrupted softly, "I have. At least I think I have…"

Both Bo and the sheriff looked at Nora.

"Go on," the sheriff said.

"I just can't be sure. One night when I was closing the window, I saw a figure...a man...running away from the house. But it was dark and raining hard, so I can't say beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was Chet."

The sheriff shook his head. "I hate to say this, but I can't lock Chet Palmer up on that testimony alone. I really need substantial evidence. All I have is hearsay."

Bo shook his head. "So we have to wait until the idiot does something stupid or puts us in danger again before we can do anything about him?!"

"Mr. Buchanan, as far as _we_ know, Chet Palmer hasn't really done _any_ thing. These accusations could all be just the concoctions of a jealous brother…"

"And what if they aren't?" Bo asked. "What then?"

Sprague tapped his pencil on his desk, thinking. "I can bring him in for questioning hoping he'll break under pressure, but I hesitate to do that. He could bear up well under the questioning then fear we're onto him and leave town. I'd rather we just laid low and kept a watch on him in case he tries anything again."

"Leaving my family at risk…" Bo commented.

"I'll place an officer on the ranch incognito...as new hired help," Sprague said. "He will keep an eye on Palmer's activities. It will be Officer Mason. He'll start tonight. Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Sprague turned to Nora. "Now, let's get this identification and statement dealt with so that you can go home. Ready, Ma'am?"

"Ready," Nora replied standing to her feet.

* * *

Nora turned off the bedside lamp and slid under the cool sheets next to her husband. They lay side by side staring at the darkened ceiling. Bo looked her way.

"How do you feel?" he asked into the darkness.

"Like I rolled out of a truck," she answered quietly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got trampled by a bull."

She turned to face him. Their eyes met in the moonlit room.

"We're a pair, aren't we?" she asked, giving him a soft smile. She reached for his hand. "At least we can hold hands…"

"At least," Bo murmured. But his eyes told her he wanted more. "Come here...closer to me."

"Bo, we can't...I'm _so_ sore and you..."

"I know...I just want you close to me, honey. Can you lay on your right side?"

"I think so." She groaned a little as she adjusted herself to lay in the crook of his arm.

"You okay? What hurts?" he asked as she settled in with her head under his chin.

"My neck, my hips, my arms…"

He caressed her arms and sighed. "He left bruises on you...I could kill him…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's not talk about it, okay? I'm hoping the worst is over. You and I are going to be alright...it will just take a little time," she whispered running her hand across his chest. She peered up at his profile from his shoulder and ran a finger along his clenched jaw.

He turned to look at her again. Looking deeply into her dark eyes, he murmured, "God, I love you...you know that? I can't even imagine my life without you…"

She continued to run her finger along his cheek. "I feel the same way," she murmured softly. "I had those same thoughts exactly when you had your run in with Samson...when I watched you from this bedside. And I felt the same when I rocked Lilli to sleep after the accident...I can't imagine our lives without her either. It made me appreciate her more. Rather than begging God for another child, I started thanking Him for the one I have…" she finished with tears in her eyes.

Bo smiled thinking of his baby. "She's Daddy's girl…" he said quietly.

Nora whispered, "You sure about that? I think she's 'Mommy's 'geerl'…"

Bo glanced back at Nora. She smiled.

"You wanna fight me?" he asked drawing her close with his arm lightening the mood.

"Yeah...I'll fight you, Mister...and I could probably win too. You can't move an inch without pain, so don't make me hurt you."

"Mmmm...hurt me," he murmured looking into her eyes. "Please hurt me…"

She giggled before covering his mouth with her own. Their kisses were moist, hot, and enduring making them both forget their pains for the moment.

Nora finally pulled back. "Mmmm" she murmured breathlessly, "I think you have regained a portion of your body movement…"

"Yes, I have...and I can't wait to regain the rest," he answered giving her another long and lingering kiss.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was quiet around the ranch for the next few days. Officer Jack Mason began his undercover work as the new ranch hand, and Chet Palmer was given the job of showing Jack the ropes. It was hoped that Chet would become comfortable and let down his guard with Mason possibly giving him some incriminating information. It looked like it was going to take longer than they thought. Chet seemed to be keeping his nose clean. He even apologized to Nora for his brother's behavior telling her he hoped she wouldn't hold his brother's "strange behavior" against him. Nora assured him as if he wasn't under any suspicion.

Asa returned home from his business trip. He was having a bourbon in Bo and Nora's parlor while Lilli played with a new dollhouse he had given her...a dollhouse with pets as well as furniture and people.

"Look at dis brown puppy, Papaw. It looks like Shermy!"

"Well, it does, doesn't it?" Asa agreed. Then he turned to Bo. "So...the doc says you're on the mend, Son? You're still moving pretty slow, if you ask me, and you look like hell."

Lilli's eyes darted quickly to her Mommy. There was that word again. Lilli wondered if Papaw would get scolded for using it as she had, but Nora remained silent.

"He looks better than he did last week, Asa," Nora remarked. "For the first couple of days we were really worried. The catheter was just removed a few days ago."

"Well...glad you're doing better, Son." He downed his bourbon and asked for another. Nora obliged him by refilling his glass.

"You're lucky Samson is polled," he continued. "I was chased down by Old Bruno years ago and he still had his horns. Do you remember Bruno, Bo?"

Bo laughed. "I _do_ remember Bruno, Pa. He sired Samson, didn't he?"

"That he did, and a meaner bull I've never seen in my life! Took off after me horns lowered and nostrils flaring, but I outran him. I ran like hell and…"

"Papaw!" Lilli didn't let it go the second time. Asa turned to his granddaughter. "You're not 'sposed to say dat," she said with big eyes.

"Say what?" he asked, so used to his own language that he hadn't a clue what he said wrong.

"H-e-l-l, Pa," Bo said in a lowered voice. "Lilli picked it up somewhere," he said, giving his father a knowing look, "and we're trying to break her of saying it."

Asa looked a Nora. "What makes you think it was me?" he asked her. Nora rolled her eyes.

Asa went on, "Why the h...I mean...why did you go into Samson's pen anyway? You've been ranching long enough to know better than that."

"I went in to get Lilli. She was playing ball with that pup and threw the ball in the pen. When Shermy went in after the ball, Lilli went in after him."

"I din't throw the ball, Daddy...dat guy did it," Lilli corrected.

"What?" Bo asked. "What guy, honey?"

"Da guy with da brown hat. He was mean! He kicked Shermy and threw da ball hard! Dat's when it went in da pen."

"Come here, honey," Bo said gently. Lilli went to her Daddy where he pulled her close. "So...you're telling Daddy that someone threw the ball in Samson's pen on purpose?"

"Mmhmm," Lilli answered nodding her head, eyes still fixed on a dollhouse toy in her hand.

"Who was it, honey?" Bo asked her.

"I dunno, Daddy. He had a bwown hat...I din't see his face. But he was mean! He hurt Shermy and woonen't give me da ball. He just threw it... _hard_!" she imitated with her arm how the man threw the ball.

Bo glanced at Nora. "Why didn't you tell us this before, sweetie?" he asked.

"I dunno...can I go play now? she asked unconcerned.

"Sure...go play," Bo said releasing her. She went back to her dollhouse.

Asa watched the exchange of looks between Bo and Nora. He got up from his chair and moved into a seat closer to them but further from Lilli. Lowering his voice he asked, "So...when in hell are you two going to tell me the rest of the story?"

* * *

Chet stalled his truck's engine and parked along the road beyond the ranch. It was a moonless night...a perfect night for walking back to the ranch unseen...a perfect night to get a closer look at Nora Buchanan. He had caught glimpses of her all day, and it had whet his appetite for a closer look.

He had been very careful since his brother's arrest not to raise any suspicions against himself. He still couldn't believe his own brother had killed Ellie McQuate...Ellie. He now realized that Mrs. Buchanan was indeed _not_ Ellie. But she would do...she looked like his Ellie...he would just _make_ her his Ellie...in time.

He smiled and shook his head as he thought about Tate. _The fool. He was so sure I would be the one to cause a problem when, all along, he had designs on Ellie himself! Crazy fool._

He stooped low to the ground to approach the house unseen. Then he flattened himself against the brick wall behind the hedges and inched his way closer to the window. Carefully looking through a gap in the sheer curtains, he saw Nora in her robe brushing her hair. She was alone…

Suddenly Chet heard rustling behind him. When he turned, he found himself staring into the glare of a flashlight.

" _ **HALT! POLICE!"**_ Officer Mason shouted.

Chet raised his hands as if in surrender, but instead he barreled himself into Officer Mason knocking him off his feet. He scrambled over the fallen officer and attempted his escape across the lawn. Officer Mason rolled to his stomach to take aim at his fleeing suspect; but before Mason could pull the trigger, he heard a rifle shot. Chet Palmer collapsed to the ground screaming in pain.

When Officer Mason turned to see who had fired the crippling shot, he saw Asa Buchanan towering in the darkness clutching a smoking gun.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

 _ **February 8, 1948**_

" _ **Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!**_

 _ **Happy birthday, dear Lilli. Happy birthday to you!"**_

Everyone finished the song by clapping while Lilli beamed.

"How old are you now, darlin'?" Asa asked her.

"Three! See my candles, Papaw? One, two, three!" Lilli counted gleefully.

"That's right, honey! You're getting so big and prettier all the time!"

"Time to blow out your candles, honey," Bo said. "Take a deep breath and blow."

Nora smiled at her husband as he encouraged their daughter. When all the candles blew out, he shouted, "You did it, Lillikins! Good Job!"

Lilli clapped her hands. "Let's eat it now! Can we eat it?" she asked excitedly.

"We can!" Bo said. "Here comes Mommy to cut us a piece."

Nora sliced a piece of cake for everyone present while Helen added a dollop of homemade ice cream. Bo watched his wife as she laughed and talked with the others. She caught his eye and raised her eyebrows at him, a gesture she thought only he would notice...but Maggie saw it and smiled to herself knowingly.

Everything was finally back to normal. It was such a relief to know that their nightmare with the Palmer brothers was over. Both were locked up on various charges, and no one cared enough to post their bail. Nora was safe, Bo was well, and Lilli was the tenacious little spitfire she'd always been.

Cake finished, they watched their daughter tear into her birthday presents. Everything she opened was her "favewit" present. Nora picked up the gift wrap flying off the presents as Bo took photographs for future memories.

When everything was finally opened and the excitement had died down, Asa announced. "Lilli, Papaw has a present for you too, but it's in the barn." He looked at Nora who gave him a brief nod.

Lilli started jumping. "What is it? What is it? Is it a unycorn?!" she shrieked excitedly.

"No, darlin', Papaw looked and looked, but there just aren't any unicorns left anywhere. But...I _do_ think you'll like what I have for you. Ready to go see it?"

"Mmmhmm," she said running to her Papaw. He lifted her into his strong arms to carry her to the barn. Everyone else followed.

In the dim light of the barn, Asa carried Lilli to the hay mow. "Now...look back there," he said quietly, pointing to the corner.

"KITTIES!" Lilli shouted. "Baby kitties! I wanna see!"

Asa carried her closer. Jasper, the Mama cat purred contently as her kittens nursed.

Asa kneeled and set Lilli down beside him. "Awww...Can I hode one, Papaw?"

"Yes, you can Little Lady...better than that..you can have one for your very own," he told her.

Lilli gave Nora a questioning look.

"Yes, it's okay. Pick out the kitty you like...it's your birthday present from Papaw."

Lilli flashed a huge smile. Her daddy did the same as he wrapped his arms around Nora's waist and pulled her back against him.

Lilli finally chose a chubby orange tabby cat which squalled for it's mommy in it's new owner's arms."

"I want dis one, Papaw! Is it a geerl? I wanna geerl kitty."

"Oh great," whispered Bo against Nora's neck. "We may be getting more than we bargained for."

Upon inspection Asa pronounced, "It's a girl! She's quite the little butterball too! What are you going to name her?"

"Dat's her name! I wanna call her Butterball…"

Everyone laughed.

"That's a good name, honey. Now...Papaw will have to keep Butterball here until she's old enough to leave her mama. But I'll bring her when I come to visit you in your new house. You promise to take good care of her?"

Lilli nodded.

Asa smiled. "I know you will, honey."

"What do you say to Papaw, Lilli? Bo reminded her.

"Thank you, Papaw," she said quietly.

"You're welcome...now, do you have a kiss for your old Papaw?"

"Mmhmm," Lilli nodded giving him a big kiss on the cheek,"and a hug too, Papaw," she added wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Asa held her tight. He sure was going to miss this little gal when they made their move to Llanview.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

April 1948

"So...is this the last box then?" Bo asked as Nora stood in the ranch house bedroom.

"Yes...I guess that's it," she answered, looking around.

Bo shook his head, "Hard to believe that after nearly four years of marriage we still have so few worldly possessions. First we live in a furnished apartment in Chicago...then move here...I'm just now realizing how little we have to call our own."

Nora turned and gave him a half smile. "We have what counts."

He smiled back. "That we do."

Bo put the box down and went to her. Pulling her close in his arms he asked, "You okay?"

"Mmhm," she answered looking into his eyes. "Just thinking." She played with his shirt collar distractedly. "We made a lot of good memories here. We brought Lilli into this world in this very room, the two of us. She learned to walk and talk here...this ranch is all she's ever known..."

He nodded. "But you know, I've been thinking too. That big, empty house in Llanview is just waiting for us to make more memories. The walls are waiting for photographs...and the corners are waiting for Christmas trees...and the floors are waiting for dancing. And I am lucky enough...to get to make those memories with you. I can't wait," he murmured close to her mouth.

"Me neither," she answered quietly, smiling and drawing closer for a kiss.

They faintly heard footsteps approaching and then, "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll come back."

"No no, Maggie. Come in. We just got distracted with some reminiscing," Bo said. "Guess I'll go ahead and take this last box out. Oh...and don't forget this, honey," he said pulling her cowgirl hat down from the corner of the dresser. "We'll need this again," he winked. She smiled as he plopped it on her head.

The ladies watched Bo depart before Maggie turned to Nora. "Well, you ready to go, honey?"

Nora looked at her. "Oh Maggie," Nora began, unable to control her tears any longer, "I'll miss you the most…"

Maggie gently pulled Nora close for a hug.

Maggie let Nora cry for a few moments before releasing her to find a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry for the tears...I'm just not good at goodbyes," Nora said quietly, dabbing her eyes.

"Goodbyes are hard, but we'll meet again," Maggie said calmly, "and you'll be in my prayers daily. You know that."

Nora nodded. "So, you'll come to see us?" she asked.

Maggie smiled. "Mercy, child. I came to work for Mr. Asa thirty-odd years ago, and I've only left the ranch a handful of times. I don't travel much, honey...but I love to have company. So, you come to see me, alright? And bring Miss Lilli back to visit so she doesn't forget me."

"I will," Nora promised. She wrapped her arms around Maggie again. "I love you, Maggie."

"I love you too, honey...to the moon and back…"

Nora dried the last of her tears and Maggie followed her to where the loaded truck awaited. Nora said her goodbyes and hugged Tom and Helen as well as all of their little ones.

Asa opened the truck door for her. "So...you're going to the city to study law?" he inquired.

"Yes, I am Asa," Nora said. "You still have doubts?"

"Well...I've seen what you're made of, and if any woman can do it, I know you can. I used to think you were a Buchanan in name only...now I see you also have that...Buchanan spirit."

"Thank you, Asa," Nora whispered, giving him a hug. He nodded.

As Nora climbed onto the truck seat, she watched as Bo said his goodbyes.

"Now you behave while I'm gone, Maggie. Don't you make me come down here," he teased.

She giggled at his teasing, but held him tight. " _You_ behave, Beaufort...or I'll come up there and wear you out."

Bo laughed at her spunky remark and pulled her close. "I wouldn't doubt that for a minute. I love you, Maggie."

"I love you too, Bo...just like one of my own. Come back and see me."

"Will do."

Next he turned to Asa. "Well, Pa...guess we're on our way. Come see us," Bo said turning his handshake into a firm hug.

"You know I will. You'll probably see more of me there than you have here."

"That's probably true," Bo agreed.

"Papaw?"

Asa reached down to pick up his granddaughter. "What is it, honey?"

"Will you take care of my kitty?"

"I sure will, and once you're settled in your new house, I'm going to bring her straight to you. I promise. Now...give Papaw a kiss."

Lilli gave him a big kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Papaw."

"I love you too, Darlin'."

Bo put Lilli in the truck between them. Then amidst waves and faded 'goodbyes', they were on their way to the next stop on their adventure through life...Llanview, Pennsylvania.

 _ **Epilogue**_

"You're going too fast...slow down, Bo…slower..." Nora moaned tossing and turning on their bed.

Bo ran a hand over his sleepy face as he wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Nora? Honey?" he said jostling her arm to wake her. "Are you alright?"

"Nooo…slower..."

Suddenly Nora's eyes burst open. "Are we there yet?!" she shouted.

Bo chuckled. "Where are we going?"

Nora sat up and looked around. She found herself in her bedroom, still congested, with a sore throat, and tissues strewn about her side of the bed.

"Bo?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" he asked rubbing her back as she sat beside him in the moonlit room.

She looked around again. "I had a dream…" she said quietly, "We were on a trip. You were driving too fast…"

"I kinda wondered what I was doing too fast…" Bo said.

She dropped back on the pillow beside him. "It was so real, Bo. We were living in the 40's again...on the ranch in Texas...and Asa hired these crazy brothers as ranch hands...and Samson got you...and I had a flat tire and was kidnapped...but I got away...and he peeped in our windows...so icky...and we had a curly-haired girl, really pretty and tenacious...with your blue eyes…" she murmured smiling at him sleepily.

"Sounds like quite a dream...those must be some pretty strong drugs Larry prescribed for you, honey."

"I guess so," she murmured rolling to her side. "You really shouldn't be sleeping with me, you know," she whispered. "You may catch what I have…oh, Bo…" she sighed, "I'm so tired…"

"Get some more rest then, Red. I'll be right here if you need anything."

But Nora didn't hear his comforting words. Already her mind was drifting into a heavy swirl as she fell back into the world of slumber…

A heavy fog surrounded her as the truck bounced along...

She glanced at the sleeping, tousle-haired girl beside her as she heard her husband say...

"There's the sign, honey. Llanview PA. We're finally home…"

 **THE END**


End file.
